A Series of Moments
by GrimmReflections
Summary: Life is but a series of moments documented within our hearts and minds. It is sometimes painful and dark; but it can also bring great happiness. Memories of those moments are what binds us together and makes us the people we are today. Follow me on a journey of captured memories from your favorite Hetalia Characters. A assortment of one hundred drabbles for Hetalia.
1. First Treasure

**Let's see where to start, First off, hello I'm Grimm and it's a pleasure. This is a competition between one of my best friends Heki564 and I. The first person to write and post a hundred drabbles wins. I understand that drabbles are only suppose to be a hundred words, I however cannot seem to stop at that mark. Thus Heki decided to make a word limit of five hundred for myself, so my drabbles will vary from one to five hundred. Please note that it has been a while since I've had the chance to write so my writing will most likely be bad for a while, I apologize in advance for this. My drabbles will focus on Hetalia and all the different worlds and characters featured in it. If you wish to see a certain couple all you have to do is send me a message. I will also put the couple at the top next to the title so you can skip if you wish, after all not everyone likes the same parings. Not all of the drabbles will have a paring. The first is FrUk and was inspired by a rp I do. Please Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

First Treasure (FrUk)

"Mon Lapin!"

Said person looked up, annoyance showing on his small round face. Holding his small bunny close he watched the older blonde run up, grinning.

"What do you want frog?"

France was a bit put off by the harshness of it but continued to smile kindly at England. He held out his hand offering the small child something. The boy looked suspicious for a moment before accepting it. He frowned when he realized it was a silver ring.

"A token of our friendship, Angleterre."

"Why would I want something so girly?" Arthur turns and throws it as hard as he can into the forest nearby.

"You are 'eartless!" Francis cries out before turning and running back the way he came.

Arthur watches his retreating form for a moment before turning back to the forest, his stubborn façade dropping. He lets out a string of curses before searching the whole area for his lost token. After what had seemed like hours of searching and just when he was about to give up, something caught his eye. Relief filled his face as he walked over and picked up the small shinning ring.

"Thank you Francis, you bloody frog."


	2. I'm Sorry

**A little bit of history, HRE was formally dissolved on **6 August 1806. I had hoped this would be more emotionally, oh well. **Please enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

I'm Sorry (HREIta)

The warm caress of the August breeze carried the stench of death and decay. How many had fallen on this fateful day? He could no longer recall. Holy Roman Empire was dissolving. He had known for some time that it was happening yet he kept fighting until the end. He refused to allow anyone to realize that it was getting hard to connect with his people or that his memories were beginning to fade away.

'So this is the end?'

His unfocused blue eyes stared at the vast sky above him, he could no longer move. All his physical pain from the battle had faded leaving him with numbness, a blessing for sure. Relief, that the battle was finally over washed over his broken body. Instead of the fear he expected he was oddly calm, he no longer feared his death.

'I'm sorry Italy, I can't keep my promise.'

He began to slowly shut his eyes; a smiling Italy greeted him within in his mind. A smile graced his battered face, happy he no longer had to fight. Holy Roman Empire was finally at peace.

'I love you.'


	3. Don't Show It

**Well this is one of my odd ships, though don't worry it's only hinted in this drabble. I can only support this ship during the Soviet Union era. My reasons are because Gil would need someone to talk to, to keep from going insane. The Baltics would have been below him in his eyes, Ukraine was too weepy, and Russia too crazy. Granted Belarus was crazy as well but I think they would have reached out to each other during that time. The would have found an odd comfort in each other's company. Oh before I forget bruder is German for brother.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Don't Show It (PruBel)

"Ah come on West, don't look so sad, the awesome I will be fine!"

Prussia would be fine he had too, he refused to allow his little brother see him break. So he continued grinning like an idiot despite being terrified. He was the older brother and it was his job to take on the consequences for their actions. He would never let that creepy Russian get a hold of his little brother.

"Men don't cry West!"

It pained Gilbert to see Ludwig shedding tears for him and fighting against the ones restraining him. With a heavy heart he turned away and began following the smiling Russian. He waved one last time and ignored his brother's pleas as they walked away. Once out of sight he let his arm drop and clenched his fists, trying to stop the tears from falling. A gentle pressure on his arm caught his attention; he turned to see the youngest Russian sibling holding onto his arm, she was looking straight ahead. He opened his mouth to speak but couldn't.

"Don't let them see your tears, never show your weakness to them." She spoke quietly.

She gave one last squeeze before letting go and walking faster to get to her brothers side. Never once sparing a glance at the shocked Prussian, she began speaking to her brother.

'Maybe I'm not so alone bruder.'


	4. Up In Flames

**First off 'NP' means no paring and second I'm sorry for the feels in this one, I really am. Now I want to explain my reasoning behind this drabble. In my own personal opinion I do believe that England would have been jealous of Jeanne; they may not be humans but the nations do have feelings like humans do. Honestly France was one of the first people that reached out to England so even if he'll never admit it France is very special to him, despite all the fighting. Jeanne has a piece of France's heart that he'll never have and that fuelled his jealousy. Jealousy can make people crazy, thus England's thoughts during this drabble.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Up In Flames (NP)

Arthur tried to smother his hatred for the human girl, he really did, but the jealousy was almost unbearable at times. He understood how foolish he was acting, especially towards a human, but he couldn't shake it. How dare she try and get in between Francis and himself; granted most of the time they fought, she still had no right.

Though he did understand why Francis cared so deeply for her, she was rather strong and stunning. Arthur hated to admit it but he did have a begrudging respect for the blasted woman. Even here at her end she kept a straight face and hid her fear away in the depths of her heart, she was truly strong.

Arthur watched quietly as everything was set up for her execution. The panicked pleas from Francis served only to fuel his hatred more. He allowed his resentment for her to show on his face as they brought her out. As the flames were lit a smile graced his bitter face, finally she would be out of the picture.

'I'm glad you're dying once and for all Jeanne'

Arthur quickly covered his mouth as bile began to rise in the back of his throat. He was absolutely the worst, Francis would never forgive him. He turned away, disgusted at himself for thinking such horrid thoughts.

'I am the worst.'


	5. For My Entertainment

**Once again NP stands for no paring, its just Russia trolling England. Oh 'Da' is Russian for yes. I hope you enjoy it.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

For My Entertainment (NP)

Within his room shielded away from the world Russia began to cackle wildly to himself. He stood up grinning as he continued to feel the light pull of England's magic around him. Ivan never understood why he could always feel England's magic; then again he never really cared. Answering England's magic provided him with two things. The first being the entertainment he got when seeing the annoyed Englishman's face and the second being the bottle of vodka he received to get him to leave.

"You called da?" he smiled.

"Dammit! Why is it always you?!"

The frustrated face of England caused Ivan to chuckle to himself; yes this was a lot of fun. He watched as the sour nation cursed under his breath before acquiring a bottle off a nearby shelf and shoving it in his hands.

"See yourself out Russia, I'm much too busy. Make sure you don't touch anything!"

Ivan continued to smile as the grumpy nation pushed him out of the room and slammed the door after, going back to whatever he was previously doing. Opening the bottle he put it to his lips before taking a large drink. Ivan would keep this game up for the rest of time or at least until England realized what was truly happening. He left England's house laughing to himself.

'I win, Russia is the best'


	6. Forks to You

**I had a lot of fun writing this one that is for sure. The title still cracks me up, lots of foreshadowing there. I guess I should explain this, since its inspired by an rp I do. Belarus asked out America on a date to distract him from her brother and Canada. Before you guys freak out, if Belarus noticed her brother was truly happy with another I believe she would back off, knowing she couldn't give her brother that happiness. I really adore Belarus. Please enjoy. Oh Wanja is a normal nickname for Ivan, I do believe its spelt the Russian way. **

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

Forks to You (AmeBel)

'Why am I doing this again?'

Belarus scowled at the loud American across from her, rambling about something pointless. He was completely unaware of the change in her mood.

'Right Wanya, I'm doing it for Wanya.'

Granted Natalya couldn't complain too badly about her date with Alfred, it had started out well enough. He had been a complete gentleman to her and was sweet that is until he got onto the topic of her brother. Natalya began to eat slowly trying to ignore Alfred's ignorant comments regarding her brother.

"I can't believe Mattie's dating the commie bastard!"

She twitched, her grip tightening around her fork, as she looked up at the ranting American. Her face remained impassive for a moment before twisting into a sickeningly sweet smile.

"America."

"Huh?"

Natalya slammed her fork into the table and straight through Alfred's hand, he winced. She released the fork before resuming her eating with her spoon as if nothing happened.

"Please refrain from making comments about my brother."


	7. I'm Seeing Double

**I had a lot of fun writing this, mainly because I love PruAus and Kugel as a family. It's almost as cute as the SuFin and Sealand family. Since Kugelmugel technically doesn't have a human name, a friend and I decided to name him Nico. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

I'm Seeing Double (PruAus)

"Oi priss you home?!"

Prussia called in as he opened the door and stepped in. Frowning at the lack of response he shut the door before walking in further, looking around. Silence greeted him. Just as he was about to start searching something collided into him nearly toppling him over.

"What the hell!"

Gilbert steadied himself before turning only to spot a kid with long blonde hair standing back up, dusting off his clothing. The kid turned and began glaring.

"Who are you?" he snapped annoyed.

"I'm the awesome Prussia!"

"What kind of barbarian lets himself in someone's home uninvited?"

Gilbert twitched, only one person had the right to call him that and this brat was not Roddy. He frowned before walking over and flicking the kid's forehead.

"It's not nice to name call brat."

The kid stumbled back holding his forehead his face twisting into disbelief as Austria walked in looking out of breath.

"Nico how many times….oh Gilbert what are you doing here?"

"Father that barbarian flicked me!" he cried out as he returned to Austria's side.

"You have a kid?" Gil stated in confusion.

"Technically he's my micronation Kugelmugel but yes."

Gilbert began to look closely at the two, instantly noticing the similarities. It was almost scary how much the two reminded Gil of each other. Both stood the same way and had a similar expression on their faces. Heck they both even spoke like each other, upper class priss, as Gilbert called it. He began to grin; this could be a lot of fun.

"Why are you grinning like a complete idiot?" the brat responded rudely, causing Austria to sigh while pinching the bridge of his nose.

'Yep Austria's been cloned!'


	8. It's a Masterpiece!

**This is by far my longest drabble at 441 words but it's still under 500 so I win. I'm sorry Roderich but Gil and Nico needed to have some bonding time. Please enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

It's a Masterpiece!

Austria entered his home with a tired sigh, as he always did after a bunch of meetings with his bosses. He would rather stay home and play his piano all day however unfortunately he had to work. As he hung up his jacket he noticed something extremely odd.

'Why is it so quiet?'

Dread began to spread throughout his body; his house was never this quiet anymore especially since he had taken in Kugelmugel. He began to head to his music room trying not to show his distress. Roderich began to curse his own stupidity and Elizaveta, who could not watch Nico for the day.

'I'm going to kill them.'

He knew it was a bad idea to call and ask Gilbert to watch him but he had no other choice. Gilbert was great with children, a reason why he didn't mind as much to have him watch Nico in the first place. However, Roderich also knew the mischief both Gilbert and Nico liked to cause, thus his reason for panic. He stopped outside the door of his music room upon hearing laughter from inside.

'You cannot kill your own child but boyfriends on the other hand.'

Roderich took a deep breath before quietly pushing the door open, dreading to see the mess they most likely caused. He was greeted with Nico and Gilbert having a paint war not noticing him standing there. He was grateful to see that by some miracle the paint only covered his boys and not the floor that is until he spotted his piano. Roderich twitched before clearing his throat loudly, getting their attention.

"Hello father, how was work?"

"Welcome home Roddy!"

"May I ask why you two decided that it was a good idea to have a paint war in my music room?" he questioned trying to be calm. He was answered by shrugs, only to annoy him further.

"Why in god's sake did you paint my piano?" his annoyance showing clearly.

"He made me!" Nico pointed at Gil quickly.

"What?! No I didn't it was your idea brat!"

Roderich let out an irritated sigh as the two continued to argue over who fault it was. This had been a long day and only getting longer. Though he couldn't deny the part of him that was happy they were getting along now. He was completely worried they wouldn't be able to get along. Smiling he turn his back to them and started out the door.

"I do not care whose fault it is, you both will stay in here until every last bit of paint is cleaned up."

"But Father it's a Masterpiece!" Nico whined.


	9. For His Happiness

**Well this idea just came out of nowhere. Lets see first off this takes place during the Soviet Union when they are all living together. I hate how some people portray Ukraine as a complete cry baby and nothing else, every character has more then one side to them. This is basically about Ukraine and Belarus's love for Russia, yes you read that correct '_love'_. Both sisters love their brother more then you should love a sibling. If you don't believe me check out their character song Carrots and Sticks, it proves that Belarus isn't the only one. Well I hope you enjoy.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

For His Happiness (NP)

Katyusha watched with a heavy heart as her younger sister once again began to destroy the sunflowers resting innocently on the table. She thought that the flowers would brighten up the home and bring a smile to Vanya's face. Katyusha couldn't help flinch back when her younger sister turned her glare to her, as if saying what do you want. It was pathetic really, what kind of sister fears her little one, she shook such thoughts away.

"Natalya why must you destroy the sunflowers I bring in?"

Said girl frowned deeply, "because Vanya loves them more than me."

Katyusha sighed deeply as Natalya continued to cut the sunflowers up. She clenched her fists tightly and leveled a glare at the oblivious girl, scaring the other occupants in the room. The Baltic's watched the scene fearful while the lone Prussian seemed mildly interested, all wondering how this would play out.

"Stop."

"No." was Natalya's annoyed response.

Katyusha marched forward driven by her anger and snatched the scissors from her sisters hands. Natalya glared up at her fiercely, causing everyone else to take a step back, no one could handle a pissed Belarus. Katyusha bit back her fear and refused to back down, she had enough.

"Give those back!" Natalya hissed.

"No, I won't let you destroy something that makes Vanya happy anymore."

The angry Belarusian girl dropped the left over sunflowers on the table before standing and facing her older sister, her trade mark dagger in her hand. Katyusha flinched at the sight of the dagger but continued to glare, she would not back down, not this time.

"You will not destroy another sunflower I bring into our house Natalya." She was surprised at the strength in her own voice.

"I will destroy anything that takes Vanya's gaze from me, even you big sister." She hissed brandishing her dagger.

A crack echoed throughout the room as its occupants stared in shock. Katyusha's hand was raised in the air as tears fell from her eyes. Natalya's face was turned to the side as her cheek began to get red, she slowly raised a hand to her cheek. The only sound that could be heard was the sobs from Katyusha, everything was still.

"I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around the shocked younger woman.

Katyusha continued to cry and apologize as she held onto her sister. Everyone scattered, afraid of what would happen next. Natalya remained quiet and completely still for a moment before pulling away from her sister completely and walking away, as if nothing happened. Katyusha collapsed onto the chair Natalya had been sitting in earlier and continued to cry quietly.

'Our love for Vanya is driving our family apart.'


	10. Field of Memories

**I'm sorry if there is any grammatical errors in this chapter. Its pretty late right now but I just had to write and post this, it wouldn't leave me alone. This goes along with the previous chapter and is once again set in the Soviet Union. Before you begin to think that the character's are a little oc remember this, Belarus did not start the marriage thing until after the fall of the Soviet Union. Thus the reason Russia would not run away in terror from her. I just wanted to also explain that when Russia stares at that wall he forgets everything and daydreams, no he did not realize it was Belarus talking behind him. He never realized he wasn't alone in that room anymore. Da is yes in Russian. Please Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Field of Memories (NP)

Belarus couldn't understand what was so damn important about the stupid sunflowers. They were silly little trifle things that would die eventually so what was the point. She hated how much her beloved brother loved the ugly flowers. She hated how her older sister always gave them to Vanya and got his smiles of gratitude, smiles that should be aimed at her.

'Why can't he love me more than those flowers?'

She marched down the hallway, fuming. It wasn't fair! How could Vanya love a flower more than her? Why did he refuse her love so much? All Natalya wanted to do was be there for him like he had always been for her. What was so wrong with that?

'I love you big brother, why can't you see that?'

Natalya stopped suddenly, she promptly turned to the partly opened door on her right and quietly pushed it open, peering in. She scowled realizing that Vanya was once again standing in front of the wall he painted completely with sunflowers, staring. Her blood began to boil, she wanted nothing more to do than paint over the wall. Yet she would never dare, fearing her brother's wrath.

"Vanya why do you always stare at that wall?" She mumbled quietly, not expecting an answer.

"It reminds me of happier times."

"What happy times? There never was any." She spat bitterly.

"Da there was, I was first given a sunflower by Katyusha when I was little. She told me that I reminded her of them somehow." He paused as if in thought. "I found my baby sestra in this very field I painted, she was so cute and small." Ivan chuckled to himself. "This field has given me many precious things including my baby sestra."

Natalya stared in shock, her mind was unable to process what she had just heard. She dug her nails into her hands to see if this had been a dream, she shook her head. A light blush spread across her cheeks as she spun on her heels and fled the room.

'Vanya loves the flowers because of me?'


	11. Movie Night

**I had some fun with this and I suspect that Belarus did as well. She certainly enjoys torturing poor America, then again he brought it on himself. Oh I wanted to explain that I don't see Belarus very comfortable with physical contact. Tak is Belarusian for yes. I hope you enjoy it, remember if you wish to see a certain couple just message me.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

Movie Night (AmeBel)

"So ah…what movie would ya want to watch?"

Natalya paused in thought for a moment before grinning, "A horror movie."

Alfred's face twisted into discomfort, unnoticed by Natalya who sat on the couch waiting for him to put the movie in. He felt the panic rise up, which he tried to ignore. After all heroes weren't afraid of anything, much less a stupid horror movie. He shook his head to focus back on the task at hand.

"Any particular one in mind Nat?"

"I am not sure of its name, but he has knives for hands."

Alfred froze, "Are you talking about Freddy Krueger?"

'Oh god please no! I won't be able to sleep tonight'

"Tak! That is it, Freddy Krueger." She laughs, "I like him."

Alfred bit back a heavy sigh before searching his movie collection for said movie. He hated that particular movie most of all, it always gave him nightmares. He wouldn't be able to sleep for the next week or so. Part of him wished she had chosen another movie or let him chose instead.

'I am so going to regret this'

Alfred reluctantly put the movie in before returning to the couch and making himself comfortable next to Natalya. She smiled over at him before leaning closer to him, their shoulders barely touching. Alfred couldn't help but smile at the distance, or lack thereof. She was finally getting use to him and for that he was grateful, even if it meant watching horrid movies. He would brave the movies if it meant he could spend more time with the young Belarusian woman, who happened to love horror movies.

'This is going to be a long night'

Natalya laughed loudly at Alfred's reactions to the movie, it was even more entertaining than the movie itself. She shook her head as the American held her arm tightly and hid his face in her side as if trying to hide from the movie.

"Was it that bad Alfred?"

"I d-don't k-know w-what you me-mean Nat, I'm not scared," he laughed nervously looking around the room, "h-heroes are never af-afraid."

She rolled her eyes, "if you say so Alfred," she paused. "How about we watch a happy movie next?"

"If you want to Nat," he looked relieved causing her to giggle, which only served to confuse him.

"Just put the movie on Alfred."

Alfred nodded before going over to choose a much happier movie. He grinned before sitting back down with her. He couldn't help wonder if the Belarusian girl loved to torture him with the horror movies or if he was just imagining it.

'Well whatever, it doesn't matter as long as I'm with her'


	12. Drop the Pipe

**Finally after all this time I get to write RusCan, yes I love that paring. Hmm not much to say about this one, though I do love that Ivan didn't want to piss off Mattie. You tell him Mattie! Well anyway I hope you like it.~**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

Drop the Pipe (RusCan)

Ivan drummed his fingers against the wooden table, as if trying to soothe his slowly building anger. Today was just not his day, everything seemed too irate him, no matter how small. He cursed the clock hanging on the wall for its slow moving time, he wanted to leave already. He couldn't handle this meeting anymore it just needed to end already.

'I need vodka'

He watched, well glared, as German began his closing speech. His drumming slowly increased in speed, receiving a look of annoyance from China, which he ignored. The moment Germany's last words left his mouth, Ivan was standing and heading to the door.

'Almost free'

Someone roughly bumped into Ivan causing him to halt and glare at the offending country. Said country looked up annoyed while his counterpart looked terrified.

"You should totally like watch where you're going."

"Poland." Lithuania hissed from his side, shooting fearful glances at Ivan.

'I'm just going to kill everyone, starting with them'

Ivan glared as Lithuania grabbed onto Poland and began to drag him away. He twitched before sliding his pipe out of his sleeve. He quickly walked forward before slowly raising it high with in the air. Lithuania glanced back only to see the pipe and freeze.

"Ivan put down the pipe."

Everyone watched the scene in fear and shock. All the while a small quiet blonde nation approached Ivan while repeating his earlier comment. Ivan frowned, he really wanted to take out his frustrations on someone.

"But Matvey."

"Ivan you can't just hit people for no reason, eh."

"Just a little da? They ran into me."

Mattie shook his head, "That's not right Ivan and you know it."

Ivan sighed before returning his pipe in his sleeve, mumbling about lucky countries under his breath. He silently vowed in his mind to get them back when Matvey wasn't around to stop him. Right now he did not want to anger his little sunflower.

Mattie smiled, "thank you Ivan."

"Da, you are being welcome." He grumbled reluctantly.

'Yes I will get them back later'


	13. Failure as a Knight

**First off I just want to apologize for the feels in this drabble, you've been warned. This horrid little drabble was inspired by a youtube video called "Oh Death; Prussia / Holy Roman Empire" Go watch it, it's great, sad but great. I'll explain the German I used in this so you're not confused. Heilige Rom is Holy Rome, Bruder is brother, I think that's all I used. HRE does not officially have a human name, I am using my own fan one, I hope you don't mind. The name Ludovicus is Ancient Germanic (Latinized), in modern German it would be Ludwig, ha ha. I'm a huge supporter that HRE is Germany, thus the name. ;) I hope you enjoy. **

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

Failure as a Knight (NP)

The young Prussian knight cursed as he raced across the torn battle fields. The August sun seared his light colored skin, despite it finally beginning to set; and the heat made it nearly unbearable to run across the body littered fields. Sweat caused his light colored clothing to cling to his slender frame. He wanted nothing more than to lay on the ground and give in to his exhaustion but there was someone waiting for him. So Prussia continued to push his battle wearied body passed its limits.

'I'm coming brother, please be safe.'

Dread began to fill his body as he continued to run, something was wrong, he could feel it. His legs throbbed as he pushed forward trying to be mindful of the fallen all around him. The stench was revolting and had his stomach not been empty he would have emptied it onto the field.

"Heilige Rom!" he called out in desperation, his voice hoarse from earlier yelling.

He wished for nothing more than a horse to carrying him to his brother's side faster than his own abused legs could. His lungs cried out for air as he neared the area where his lord (brother) had been fighting earlier. He never wanted to leave him alone in the first place, despite his brother's skills. He was his knight after all, it was his duty to serve and protect him. However, his brother ordered him away, to fight in another location. Prussia couldn't fight it despite his apprehension, obedience was all.

His heart stopped the moment he got close enough to the area his brother was last in. He halted for a moment in disbelief. His older brother (lord) was laying on the unforgiving ground, not moving. Prussia's breath hitched in his throat as panic shot throughout his body.

"Heilige Rom!"

Prussia raced to his side and dropped to his knees. With trembling hands he gently shook his brother's shoulders as if fearing he'd hurt him. Tears formed in his crimson eyes as he got no response.

"Bruder! Wake up, answer me!"

After no movement, not even a twitch, from his brother's form he pulled him into his arms and began sobbing. This couldn't be right! Heilige Rom was a nation for Gott's sake, nations could die, right? His grip on his brother's body tightened as his body shook. This was not happening, he was his knight it was his job to protect him, he couldn't die. Prussia pulled away slightly to look at his brother's bruised face.

"Please… Ludovicus…"

His tears continued to fall as he looked at the smile on his brother's face. Unable to stand the pain, Prussia threw his head back in one last mournful cry. He had failed as a knight.


	14. My Armada!

**Well I found this one rather entertaining to write. I'm sorry for not posting sooner, convention is right around the corner and I'm still getting ready for it. I can totally see these two playing battleship. Yes you can use strategy to win in this game, my roommate does it to me all the time when we play. Hope you continue to read and enjoy these.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

My Armada! (NP)

Arthur couldn't help but smirk at the look of absolute concentration on Antonio's face. He was trying so hard to guess the correct spot to hit any of Arthur's last three ships. The Englishman coughed to hide his amusement, this was just too much fun. He was quite happy that the loud young American introduced him to the game, especially when Antonio found out and wanted to play against him.

"C-2." the Spaniard finally made his choice.

He shook his head, "Sorry lad but that is a miss."

He chuckled when Antonio started cursing in his native tongue under his breath. Glancing at the board he began to smirk. Perhaps it was time to finally end the game once and for all, he was growing bored with it. Arthur had known where Antonio's last ship was for a few rounds now, but he would purposely miss just to see his panicked face.

His use of strategy was probably the reason why Alfred refused to play him anymore, claiming that he cheated. No Arthur would never cheat, not unless it was in cards that is. He was a pirate after all and cards was a great way to get cash quick aside from robbing and pillaging that is. Arthur chuckled, the poor lad could not win against Arthur no matter how hard he tried; though he had gotten close a few times on luck alone.

"I-9," he stated bored.

He watched as the Spaniard's face twisted into disbelief and defeat before finally admitting that it had been a hit. Arthur marked the place with a grin, only two more hits and he would be the winner once more. Antonio cursed some more realizing the game was hopeless, Arthur still had three ships afloat. He could vaguely hear Lovi cursing about how he was going to lose to the English bastard again as he called out his next spot.

"G-3"

"Ah that seems to be a hit old chap,"

Arthur watched in amusement as he called out the next, one more round. He quite enjoyed the look of defeat on Spain's face, than again he always did in his pirating days so nothing had changed. He cleared his throat and called out the final move.

"G-9 and I do believe that's game."

He waited for Antonio's reaction as it was always the same with this game. Not that it bored him, he found it rather amusing, as he was sure the others did as well. Arthur silently counted to three in his head.

'1, 2, 3'

"My Armada!" the Spaniard cried out in devastation.

'Still funny' he thought while chuckling.


	15. Strike a Deal

**I'm sorry for disappearing for so long. Convention took up all my free time but now its over :(. I shall once more start writing again. I'll try not to have such long breaks in between posting. I hope you enjoy. Oh I just want to thank my wonderful roommate for beta reading this.**

******Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.******

* * *

Strike a Deal (AmeBel)

Natalya glared darkly from around the wall she was currently hiding behind. Her temper boiled every time _her_ Vanya touched the small blond man walking next to him. She clenched her fists watching them walking together happily.

'It isn't fair! I should be walking with Ivan not that dammed blond. Vanya is mine, how dare he touch what isn't his.'

She was tempted to pull out her knives and get rid of the blond once and for all. She knew her brother and how he'd react though. Natalya did not want to anger her beloved brother after all. He'd never marry her if she did. With her jaw clenched in anger she quickly rounded the wall, stalking following her brother and his date pet. Too engrossed in following them without being caught, she never noticed the person until they slammed into her. She stumbled a bit, cursing in her native tongue, before turning to scream at the person who slammed into her.

"Sorry 'bout that are you alri….oh it's you."

"Watch where you're going, idiot!"

America frowned, staring at her puzzled. He hated how all the Russian siblings were all the same, mean and rude. Except, honestly Ukraine who just cried a lot.

He groaned 'Why, out of everyone I could bump into it, did it have to be Belarus.'

Alfred tore his eyes away from the pissed Belarusian women only to notice Ivan stop and start to turn around. Without thinking he grabbed her and pulled her out of Russia's line of sight. "That was close."

"Get your dirty hands off of me!" she hissed, pulling away and drawing her knife, swiping at Alfred angrily.

"Jeez I was only trying to avoid being seen sorry." He grumbled, avoiding her knife.

"Why are you following my brother?" Natalya inquired, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm not following the commie! I'm following Mattie and making sure he's safe!" he defended furiously.

"Tell your brother to stay away from Vanya!"

"You should get that crazy commie away from Mattie!"

Natalya quickly raised her knife again and held it to Alfred's throat. "Don't you dare insult Vanya, you pig."

America froze for a moment in thought before slowly pushing her hand away, not wanting to be stabbed. "So you're stalking your brother's date?"

She looked away from him to watch Ivan once more. "Tak."

"You don't want them together?"

"Niama, I'm going to be the one marrying Vanya."

"Since we both don't want them together, why don't we team up?"

She glanced at him in confusion. "Why would I team up with you?"

"We can both make sure they don't get together. So what do you say Belarus, do we have a deal?" He asked, holding out his right hand.

Natalya stared at him suspiciously for a few moments. She glanced back to where her brother and Kanada were standing, holding hands before looking back and shaking his hand.

"Deal."


	16. Brotherly Duties

**Sorry for taking forever, I lost my inspiration there for a while. But its been back with vengeance these last few days, hopefully it stays that way. Oh I just wanted to mention that I do have two chapter Hetalia fics in progress at the moment. One is RusCan and the other is FrUk. I can't say for sure when I'll be able to post them but keep your eyes open. Well this is another Russian siblings drabble, I love them, I can't help it. I just want to point out that Russia is not always terrified of Belarus nor is she always crazy. I'm using my own little headcanon that Ukraine taught Russia how to braid hair when he was younger and he use to braid hers. Belarus got jealous and grew out her hair so he would braid her hair as well. I think it's a cute idea. Well I hope you enjoy it. Hopefully there's not too many errors, I will fixed later if so. Niama means No.**

********Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.********

* * *

Brotherly Duties (RusBel siblings)

Belarus sighed irritated while she attempted to listen to Ukraine's rambles. She turned to glance around the room and instead got a face full of her own hair. She growled before flicking it from her face once more. There was nothing worse than having a bad hair day and not in the literal sense either. Her hair looked fine to everyone else but for some unknown reason it was annoying her greatly. No matter what she did it got in her way and only served to piss her off.

"Is everything alright Natalya?" Katyusha asked concerned.

"Niama. I'm going to cut off my hair." She growled flicking her hair away once more.

Katyusha frowned, "You have such lovely hair though."

"It keeps getting in the way."

"You'll regret it if you cut it off Natalya."

"Niama."

Katyusha sighed and shook her head. Granted she cut off her own hair for that very reason long ago; however that did not mean she wanted her little sister to do the same thing. Natalya's hair was too pretty to cut off and she hoped her little sister wasn't serious.

"Don't give me-."

Natalya started to respond only to freeze up when she felt someone gently grab her hair from behind. She instantly had her knife out to attack but stopped when the person spoke up.

"Sestra you shouldn't be cutting it, da."

"Vanya, what are you doing?" she questioned trying to turn and see.

"I am braiding your hair, da. It is bothering you."

Natalya couldn't help but smile a bit; it had been a while since he braided her hair. She allowed him to finish before pulling away and turning to look at him.

"Thank you Vanya."

Ivan smiled brightly at his little sister, "you are being welcome."

Katyusha could not help but get teary eyed watching her beloved siblings interacting normally. She wished it could always be like this; it reminded her of when they were younger. Russia chuckled before patting Natalya's head and walking away.

"I will be seeing you two later, da." He held up a hand, waving goodbye.

"Goodbye Vanya." The sisters replied in unison.

The Russian siblings never noticed the strange looks they were getting from the rest of the nations.


	17. A Mothers Farewell

**Well first off this little drabble came out of no where. I got inspired to write it while listening to "Sleepsong", which is what Britannia is singing to England in the beginning of this drabble. I'm going to translate what Scotland is saying. Maw is mother. Whit ur ye talkin' abit maw? Whaur ur ye gonnae? What are you talking about mother? Where are you going? Whit! nae! ye ur haverin'! What! No! You're lying! It's nae fair! It's not fair! Gonnie nae lae. Please don't leave. I actually found a pretty cool translator to do the Scottish accent. Well I hope you enjoy.**

********Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.********

* * *

A Mothers Farewell (Britannia)

"_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay."_

Britannia's warm voice rang out softly as she sung to her youngest child; who slept peacefully in her arms. She smiled down at him, gently pushing some of his bangs aside.

"My dearest Arthur, may you have sweet dreams."

Britannia's face twisted into sadness as she watched her youngest sleep. She did not have much time left of this earth; his birth signaled her death. She only wished she could spend more time with Arthur and teach him her ways like she did with her other children.

"I am sorry my love."

Her heart ached from the thoughts of not being here for him. He was so young after all, she doubted he would even be able to remember her. Britannia could only hope her children looked after each other.

"Maw."

Britannia glanced up and spotted her eldest child standing a few feet away. His bright green eyes showing worry, she smiled softly beckoning him over.

"Allistor, my sweet. I need you to watch over everyone."

"Whit ur ye talkin' abit maw? Whaur ur ye gonnae?"

She pulled him into her arms, careful not to wake Arthur. She kissed his forehead, smiling sadly.

"I'm afraid I have to go."

"Whit! nae! ye ur haverin'!"

"Please Allistor, I need you to be strong."

"It's nae fair!" Scotland shook his head as tears filled his eyes.

Britannia sighed sadly before carefully placing Arthur in Allistor's arms. She gently hugged her boys one last time before pulling away.

"Look after everyone for me," she paused. "Remember I will always be here for you in spirit."

"Gonnie nae lae." His tears fell silently.

"I love you all."


	18. Darkness

**Hello Everyone~ I hope you are doing well. Anyway I've got another drabble packed with feels for you. I finally downloaded the game HetaOni the other day to play it. This was inspired by it so expect feels. Actually I have a feeling my next few drabbles will be HetaOni related but I'm not entirely sure. You never know with muse lol. I apologize if France's accent sounds weird, I'm not very good with that particular accent. Hopefully it's not too bad. Oh and before I forget! Loona Rosamunde has joined this little contest; so you should go read her drabbles! I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry if there's any grammar errors.**

**Word Count: 299**

**********Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**********

* * *

Darkness (FrUk)

"My eyesight was taken to make up for the fact that my magic wasn't enough, so…." England stated with a sigh.

"What? So it's like a distraint sort of zing? 'ow lame of you." France commented trying to lighten up the mood.

"I was really rash."

France waited for a moment when everyone was busy before he grabbed England's hand and pulled him into the bathroom. Before the Brit could respond he pulled him into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"You stupid fool!"

"Francis?"

" 'ow could you do zat?! Dammit Arzur! What if you died instead of losing your sight?" Francis yelled holding him tightly.

"I didn't frog, so relax already!"

"You just 'ad to try and be the 'ero!"

"I…I..."

"Well where 'as it got you now?!"

"….Nowhere." He mumbled quietly.

"Exactly! You are injured and your magic is gone!"

"I…it's fine Francis really…" Arthur was at a loss.

"Non, it is not. Stop trying to act so indifferent." He paused, "You don't 'ave to be strong all the time."

Arthur froze in Francis's arms. How did the damn frog hit everything on the nail? He clenched his fists to try and keep from shaking. He had to stay strong, he didn't have the luxury of a breakdown. Everyone was depending on him and his magic. Especially now, after all it was his recklessness that caused Italy's death.

"Mon amour I can feel you shaking." He sighed, "You can let it out Arzur we won't blame you." France remarked gently.

Arthur wasn't entirely sure why he started crying, he just did. Burying his face in Francis's chest he sobbed quietly, his body shaking. Francis began rubbing his back and whispering comforting things to him.

"I'm sure we'll all get out togezer, we 'ave to." France mumbled quietly.


	19. Heartless

**I'm going to apologize for the feels in this but then again when writing the Cold War it's hard to have happy. I have a headcanon that whenever Russia's heart is out of his chest for long periods of time, he becomes cold and heartless. So in this drabble Russia took out his own heart because he couldn't handle going against one of his first friends, America. Please enjoy and I'm sorry for any grammar errors.**

**Word Count: 438**

************Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.************

* * *

Heartless (RusAme)

America slammed his hand against the wall in anger. He cursed his boss, Russia's boss, and the Russian himself. He couldn't understand how it all fell apart so fast.

'Dammit Ivan!'

Alfred leaned against the wall and slid down it. He buried his head in his knees and wrapped his arms around them while muttering curses under his breath. It seemed like just yesterday that he was showing his awkward Russian friend the sunflower fields in his country. Remembering the delight on Russia's face brought a smile to his own face. His heart began to ache as he recalled the situation he was currently in.

'Ivan why are you ignoring me?!'

Alfred squeezed his knees before suddenly looking up with a determined look. Damn it to hell! He would corner Russia and demand answers out of him if it was the last thing he did. He stood up and marched off.

'I will get answers Ivan!'

America waited for the meeting to end before quickly getting up and following after the parting Russian. Alfred was thankful he was able to rope in some help to keep the Russian sisters distracted. Ever since Russia began acting weird his sisters wouldn't let anyone near him, especially America himself.

"Ivan!" He yelled before racing forward and grabbing onto Russia's arm.

Russia turned, glaring down at the American. He pulled his arm out of America's grasp with a blank look.

"What do you be wanting?" His voice emotionless.

Alfred flinched, "We need to talk Ivan."

"Why?"

"Because I said so! You're acting strange Ivan and I want to know why?!" Alfred shot back.

"Stop acting as if we are being friends Amerika, we're not."

America clenched his fists and searched Russia's expressionless face for any sign of his Ivan. This couldn't be the same Ivan that Alfred befriended and even came to love. He bit his lip before placing a hand on Russia's chest.

"You took it out didn't you?" He questioned. "There's no way you could be this cold Ivan without taking out your heart."

America couldn't react as he was slammed into the wall. His head painfully smashing against it making everything hazy for a few moments. Russia's hand was tightly gripping his collar and pushing him against the wall, slowly cutting off his air supply.

"Do not be touching me again Amerika. It is being none of your business. Leave me alone or I will be hurting you next time."

Russia released his grip and watched the American fall to the ground before walking away. America slammed his fist against the floor as the tears began building up.

'Dammit!'


	20. A Sunflowers Life

**After writing a sad RusAme I needed a happy one. This one is for Loona Rosamunde because she came up with the Sunflower headcanon. I love America's little slip up at the end, he's such a lovable dork. Poor Russia he doesn't know how to handle America's affections. Well please enjoy and sorry for any errors.**

**Word Count: 375**

************Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.************

* * *

A Sunflower's Life (RusAme)

"You can pick it if ya want."

America stared at the strange country awkwardly. He shifted his position before crossing his arms, waiting for a response. Alfred hated this awkward atmosphere but he promised his boss he'd be courteous. Thus the reason he brought the Russian to his home. Alfred didn't have a problem with it really. He was excited to make friends with a nation that actually recognized him as a country. It was just hard with this particularly awkward nation.

"Nyet." Russia responded staring at the sunflowers.

"I really don't mind big guy. I always plant them so you're welcome to take one since you seem to be so fond of them."

"It will be dying if I do."

"Well yea flowers die but you can always plant more."

"It will be dying sooner if you pick it so I won't be picking it." The Russian responded with a smile.

"If you say so…"

America was on his way to the meeting when something caught his attention. Stopping Alfred suddenly grinned before heading into the store. Once he made his purchase he quickly made his way to the meeting, practically jumping in excitement.

"Here you go big guy!" America yelled holding out the sunflower he purchased.

"Why are you giving me this? It will be dying anyway." Was Russia's confused response.

"Nope! This is a fake flower so it won't ever die on you Ivan." Alfred grinned pushing the flower in Russia's hand.

"What?" Ivan stared at the sunflower.

"Well you told be a long time ago that you won't pick sunflowers because they die but you really like them." He paused. "So I decided to be the hero and get you a sunflower that won't ever die." America grinned like an idiot.

Russia looked at America in shock for a moment before his face slowly started turning red. The Russian adjusted his scarf to hide his red face before muttering out an awkward thank you.

"No problem Ivan! I'm your hero after all!" America didn't notice his mistake and continued grinning, oblivious to Ivan's discomfort.

Russia proceed to turn quickly and walk away from the loud American, completely embarrassed. Alfred watched the retreating Russian in complete confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"


	21. Gold Fish

**The headcanon I used for this actually came from myself with a funny back story to go along with it. The headcanon is that America taught Russia the card game "Go Fish". Russia misheard him and called it "Gold Fish". He eventually realized his mistake. Russia still calls "Go Fish", "Gold Fish" just to annoy America. Now how this headcanon came about. Well last winter we were visiting our America in cosplay, I was Russia and we got snowed in her dorm. It was like 2 or 3 in the morning and I tried to say Go Fish with Russia's accent and it came out Gold Fish instead. It just kinda stuck and now I call it Gold fish without thinking. My lovely America messes up Gold and Go now because of it and it's rather funny. Please Enjoy and sorry for any errors.**

**Word Count: 297**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

Gold Fish (RusAme)

"Comrade do you be wanting to play a card game?" Russia questioned holding up a deck of cards.

America looked over, "Sure dude! What game?" he wandered over leaving England.

"The one you taught me a long time ago, da."

"Oh you mean Go Fish!" He chuckled, "Man it's been forever since I've played that game."

"Da, Gold Fish." Russia smirked as he watched America's face twist into annoyance.

"No dude it's Go Fish, we've been over this a million times already."

"That is being what I said comrade, Gold Fish."

"Dude! It's not Gold Fish, its Go fish you know like going fishing. Not the color."

Russia highly enjoyed pushing his comrade's buttons, especially about this particular subject. He loved seeing the American so flustered that he began messing up the words Gold and Go.

"You told me it was being called Gold fish comrade."

"What? I totally did not commie!"

"Da you did."

"I said Gold…I mean Go dammit!"

"Nyet you mean Go comrade." Russia chuckled.

"That's what I said commie! Gold! Go! Ugh!" America stumbled over the words.

"You are getting mad for no reason, da."

"This is all your fault! Damn commie!" America huffed.

"I didn't be doing anything comrade."

"Yes you did! With that damn commie game! Screw it I'm not going to play." Alfred crossed his arms.

"Amerika this is being your game not mine." Ivan smiled innocently.

"Huh?"

"The card game, you taught it to me, da." Russia enjoyed watching America's facial expressions, they were always so animate.

"No, no, no I give up commie! You can play by yourself now!"

Russia watched as America stomped off completely frustrated and annoyed. Ivan started chuckling as he put the cards away in his pocket. Ah yes, he really love this game.


	22. Russian Roulette

**I have no idea where this one came from and I'm sorry. This is inspired by the song Russian Roulette by Rihanna. Sorry Loona I went over the word count, I really didn't mean to...Please enjoy and I'm sorry for any grammar errors. The parings are hinted only.**

**Warning: C****haracter death!**

**Word Count: 662**

******Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.******

* * *

Russian Roulette (RusAme/AmeBel) 

"What do you want commie?" America questioned.

"Amerika I told you before I'm not a commie." Russia sighed.

"Once a commie, always a commie."

Russia continued to smile as he watched the American begin to fidget. He would be the perfect one to end this game once and for all. There was no one else Russia would want to end this game. It had to be America.

"Well is there something yea' need commie?"

"Da. Let's be playing a game."

"What game?" America narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Russian Roulette."

"Dude we're immortal, that's a stupid idea." America rolled his eyes.

"Nyet, it's not comrade."

"Whatever dude." America turned around and began to walk away.

"Are you a coward?" Ivan smirked.

America halted before turning around to glare at Russia. "The hero's not afraid of anything commie!"

"Good." Russia smiled as he pulled out a gun from his jacket.

"Why do you want to play this stupid game so bad commie?"

"I'll tell you after, da."

America huffed before walking over. "If we're playing this game we're raising the stakes commie, got it?"

"Oh and what are being the stakes, da?"

"If I win you have to admit to everyone in the meeting that America is the greatest country ever and you admire me!" America proclaimed happily.

"That is being fine with me comrade." Russia smirked placing the gun against America's forehead.

"Wait! What do you want if you win?"

The Russian looked thoughtful for a moment. "If I win you must take my sestra Belarus out on a date and look after her for me, da."

"Uh dude I don't think Nat would date me. She's in love with you."

"Make her fall in love with you, da. You are the hero, right?" Russia smiled.

"Fine, I'll be the hero and totally make Nat fall for me if you win."

"That is being good. I don't want sestra to be alone, da."

"What are you talking about?" America paused. "Never mind let's just get this over with, the meeting will resume in ten minutes."

Russia smiled before pulling the trigger. America grinned when a simple click resounded. Russia didn't look impressed as he handed over the gun to America.

"I'm totally gonna win commie!" He exclaimed before putting the gun against Russia's forehead.

"Ivan."

"Huh?"

"My name is being Ivan, comrade."

"Whatever, are you ready to lose Ivan?" America remarked confident.

"Da Alfred." Ivan smiled.

Alfred hesitated, the look on Ivan's face was not a normal one. Ivan looked relieved and sad. The look was not something Alfred was use to when dealing with the commie. Something wasn't right.

"Pull the trigger." He said quietly, closing his eyes.

"Fine!" Alfred pulled the trigger.

The loud gunshot resonated throughout the room along with a frightened scream of the small country of Liechtenstein. She was watching the entire scene unnoticed by them. Blood splattered across America's face and everywhere else.

"I win commie."

America continued to stare as seconds turned into moments and moments turned into minutes. He watched as the blood continued to pour out of the Russian's body.

"Come on Russia, get up already."

America lost track of time as he watched Russia, not noticing the other nations slowly filing in.

"America! Lad what happened?" England questioned shaking his shoulder.

"We played Russian Roulette." He held up the gun.

"Where did you get this bloody gun?! It's enchanted and can kill us!" England snatched the gun away.

"What?" America looked at the Brit, dumbfounded.

"This should have been sealed long ago! How did you idiots get a hold of it?!"

America turned his attention back to Russia's fallen body. He watched as Russia's sisters screamed and cried over his body. England's words repeating in his mind.

'It's enchanted and can kill us'

"No…"

America's world shattered as he realized the Russian would never again get back up. He began to tremble before finally collapsing to his knees.

'This couldn't be real'


	23. I'll Take Care of You

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 500**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

I'll Take Care of You (FrUk)

A hand on his should brought England from his daze. Jumping in surprise he turned to see France standing there with a concerned look.

"Are you alright Angleterre?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

France frowned, "Well ze meeting ended five minutes ago and you 'aven't moved from your spot."

England looked around the room and noticed that the nations were indeed gone. With a sigh he began collecting his paperwork.

"Do you need something Francis?" he questioned, noticing the lingering Frenchman.

France didn't respond and instead placed a hand on England's forehead. "You're burning up."

England face twisted into annoyance as he swatted the frog's hand away. "I am perfectly fine France, now if you'll excuse me."

England tried duck around France before he felt himself being lifted up. Much to his annoyance he let out an undignified squeal causing the Frenchman to chuckle.

"Don't worry mon lapin, I won't drop you." France winked before walking from the room with England still in his arms.

"Unhand me, frog!" Arthur began struggling.

"Non. You need to rest you are ill." France observed.

"Put me down!"

"Non." France smirked. "You don't even have the strength to fight."

"Shut up git." Arthur huffed.

Francis laughed, "See I'm right."

Arthur crossed his arms and chose to ignore the frog. He stopped his futile struggling after realizing he really didn't have the strength to fight. He hated when the frog was right. His face slowly turning red from embarrassment. This was ridiculous! He was the bloody United Kingdoms for god's sake!

"Oh, stop pouting already mon amour." Francis chuckled.

"I am not pouting frog!"

"Oui, you are."

He continued to pout in France's arms as he was taken over to the bed. France carefully placed him on the bed before heading over to the closest to pull something out. He returned to the bed and began to pull off England's shirt.

"What the bloody hell frog!" Arthur sputtered pulling back.

Francis smirked, "You need to change into some comfortable clothes mon amour." He paused. "Besides it's nozing I 'aven't seen already."

"I can change myself! I do not need a perverted frog undressing me!"

"Fine I will be back within a few moments, you better be changed." Francis stated, leaving.

With Francis gone Arthur quickly changed; knowing all too well what the frog would do if he didn't comply. Laying back in the bed he pulled up the covers and began to relax. It was hard to keep his eyes open by the time Francis returned.

"See I told you, you needed rest." Francis commented, placing a cool rag on Arthur's forehead.

"T-thank you for always being here frog." Arthur yawned.

Francis smiled brightly, "I will always be 'ere for you."

"…love…you…" Arthur muttered pulling the covers closer.

Francis watched his grumpy Brit finally fall asleep. Francis enjoyed when Arthur's barriers were down and his true self came through. That was when the Brit was truly at his cutest.

"Je t'aime mon amour."


	24. Girls Day

**Warning: None. **

**Word Count: 500**

**Paring: FrUk is hinted (well stated lol) **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Girls Day (NP)

"Thank you for inviting me out to lunch today Liz." Alice smiled.

Hungary chuckled, "It's been forever since we had the chance to hang out. You're always so busy with work."

"Well it's got to be done. I don't like leaving things unfinished."

"Alice you are a workaholic."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are." Liz paused. "Though now that you're dating Francis I'm sure he's taking up more of your time." She winked.

"N-not really." Alice replied, slowly turning red.

"Oh come off it Ali, you have to spill all the details. I bet you guys do it all the time." Liz laughed.

"What?" she squeaked choking on her tea.

Liz rolled her eyes, "Is Francis really that good in bed? I mean I heard some stories from Gil but I want to hear from you."

"I-I wouldn't know…" she replied quietly.

Hungary stared at her for a moment, slowly processing what she just stated. She stood up wide eyed and slammed her hands against the table. "You guys haven't slept together yet!?"

Alice was mortified. She tried to ignore the surprised, curious, and embarrassed looks from the other costumers in the café. She turned bright red and slowly began sinking in her chair. Alice wanted to die.

"Liz!" she squeaked, "not so loud."

Elizabeth glanced around noticing the stares before rolling her eyes. She could care less if she caused a scene. Much to Alice's relief she sat down quietly.

"Alright spill." she demanded in a hushed voice.

Alice shook her head, "There's not much to tell. Francis said we should take it slow. I think he's worried he'll scare me off." She paused, "I mean he is more experienced in this than I am…" she trailed off.

"That's actually really sweet of him." Liz grinned. "You are a virgin after all."

"Please stop bringing that up!"

"You can't even blame your crazy brothers over that fact either." She laughed.

"It's not my fault I didn't' find anyone worth being in a relationship with!" Alice huffed crossing her arms.

"Darling you'll be sure to lose that now." Liz winked. "You should seduce him."

"What? No! I can't do something like that!" she exclaimed bright red.

"I'm not stupid Ali. I can tell you're frustrated."

"Well he pulls away every time it starts to get serious…" Alice looked away.

"Take things into your own hands! Don't let him pull away!"

"I-I…"

"Ali, promise me you'll go all the way with him next time you're together."

"I…well we are spending next weekend together."

"My little Ali is going to lose her virginity next weekend!" she exclaimed.

"You know what this means right?" Liz grinned

"What does this mean?" she questioned confused.

"We must go shopping!"

"Huh?"

"You can't seduce Francis in your conservative nightgowns! We must get you sexy lingerie!"

"I'm fine, thank you." Alice blushed.

"Oh no. You are not getting away from this!" Hungary jumped up placing money on the table. She grabbed Alice and began dragging her away.


	25. Shopping

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 487**

**Companion drabble to Girls Day.**** When Hungary says that Alice is the last in their friends, their friends are Ukraine,Belarus and Liechtenstein. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Shopping (NP)

"Do we really have to do this Liz?"

"Of course! I'll make sure you blow Francis away!"

Alice watched Elizabeth search through the selection of lingerie with mild interest. She went dark red seeing the next thing Liz pulled out. It left little to the imagination.

"How about this one?"

"No way." Alice shook her head.

"Spoil sport!" Liz commented before she continued her hunt.

"Can we go?" she questioned.

"No. We have to find you something for next weekend."

Alice sighed quietly knowing Liz wouldn't drop this. Biting her lip she began searching as well. She knew Liz well enough. If she didn't find something herself she'd be walking away with something that shouldn't be considered clothing.

"I can't believe you're the last to lose your virginity. Well besides Lily but she's still young."

"Anyone crazy enough to look at Lily would end up staring down the barrel of a gun." Alice replied rolling her eyes.

"True." Liz laughed loudly. "But seriously even Nat has lost hers and she's completely cold to everyone."

"She was drunk when she slept with Toris!"

"Eh, it still counts Ali." Liz paused. "She completely overwhelmed him that night from what I heard."

"I feel bad for him." Alice giggled. "He's in love with her now and she's nothing but mean to him."

"Well can you blame him? I mean under that dress Nat has a killer body."

"Really Liz?"

"Aw is my little Ali jealous." She laughed putting her arms around Alice's waist. "Don't worry you got a killer body too~"

"And you're as perverted as a guy."

"You make it seem like that's a bad thing." She grinned going back to searching. "It's not my fault I have hot friends. Even Lily is going to be hot when she gets older, I just know it!"

Alice shook her head, amused. "You're crazy."

Liz pulled out another revealing gown which was shot down quickly. Alice couldn't remember the number of gowns Liz pulled out. She was slowly losing hope of finding anything when something caught her eye. Alice pulled the gown off the rack and stared quietly. It was tan with lace accents and not completely revealing.

"Hmm that's cute. You definitely have the legs for it." Liz commented from over her shoulder.

"I think I like this one." Alice blushed.

"Are you sure you don't want this sexy red one?"

"No. I think I'll get this one."

Liz chuckled, "You're going to look hot in that. I bet you break Francis!"

Alice couldn't help but giggle as they took their purchases up to the counter. She really loved having Elizabeth as a best friend even if she did always embarrassed her. She wouldn't want anyone else.

"Remember you have to give me details of your weekend of fun!"

"Oh fine! You pain in the arse."

"I may be a pain in the ass but you love me."

"Yeah, yeah."


	26. Art of Seduction?

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 313**

**Paring: FrUk, Female England. Need some fluff for them after Loona's heartbreak ones.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Art of Seduction? (FrUk)

"I-I'm going to get changed now…"

Alice watched Francis nod before she grabbed her things and went into his bathroom. With her face bright red she put on her new lingerie. She stood there awkwardly staring at herself in the mirror.

"What have I gotten myself into…" she trailed off before cracking open the bathroom door.

To her relief Francis's back was toward her and he wasn't paying a bit of attention as she slipped back into the room, silently. She walked over to him as quietly as she could.

"Francis can you close your eyes for me please?"

"Zat is an odd request ma Cherie."

"Please and don't open them till I say so."

"Very well Alice." He closed his eyes.

Alice peered around him to make sure his eyes were indeed closed before stepping in front of him. Taking a hold of his arms she carefully guided him back to the bed where she had him sit. She stepped back slightly feeling completely embarrassed.

"A-alright you can open your eyes Francis." She shuttered.

Francis opened his eyes and stares a moment before realizing what she's wearing. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth but he's unable to say anything.

"I just want to say how happy you make me Francis. I don't think I've ever encountered a man like you. I mean not many would stop themselves all for the sake of their experienced lover, which you have already done several times." She smiles. "That meant a lot to me Francis."

Francis was at a loss of words as she sat on his lap. His arms unconsciously wrapped around her waist. He continued to stare at her adorably red face with a slight smile.

"Are you sure mom amour?"

"Yes I think I am." She proceeded to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Je t'aime mon amour."

"Je t'aime Francis."


	27. Anastasia

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 269**

**Paring: RusAme**

**This one and the two after are all connected. They were all inspired by the music box version of Once Upon a December.**

****Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.****

* * *

Anastasia 

"We're not watching one of those stupid action movies are we, da."

"My action movies aren't stupid commie. And no we're watching a different one. I think you'll like it."

Russia settled against the couch watching his American mess with the dvd player. If America wasn't putting on an action movie that left one other option, since he refused to watch horrors with him anymore. Ivan sighed as he realized the movie was probably one of Al's Disney movies. He didn't mind humoring Alfred with the usually annoying singing movies but tonight was just not the night.

"Aw come one dude don't look so grumpy. I really think you'll like it." Al grinned hitting play on the movie and sitting next to Ivan.

"It is being titled Anastasia?" Ivan questioned staring at America.

"Yep and it's pretty good, believe me!"

Ivan watched as the movie; he clenched his fists when he realized exactly what this movie was about. America besides him clearly did not realize how uncomfortable he was.

"Why are we watching this, da?" Ivan questioned through clenched teeth.

"'Cause it's a good movie and I thought you'd like it."

Ivan stayed quiet for a few more moments before suddenly getting up and walking away. He ignored Alfred's confused calls as he heading out to his car. His hands began shaking as memories assaulted him. He had to get home and forget about the damn movie. Ivan would get vodka to drown out the memories. He left his American standing in the driveway looking confused. It would be weeks before he actually decided to speak to Alfred again.


	28. Fix Your Mistake!

**Warning: Language.**

**Word Count: 304**

**Paring: RusAme**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Fix Your Mistake

America had no idea what to do as he suddenly found himself slammed against a wall with a knife to his throat. He pulled back all of his instincts to fight when he realized his attacker was none other than Belarus. If looks could kill he'd probably be dead ten times over at this point.

"Uh Miss Belarus do you mind removing the knife."

"What did you do to Vanya!" she hissed pressing the knife closer.

"I didn't do anything! Your brother just up and left while we were watching a movie! And he hasn't returned any of my calls."

"What movie?"

"Anastasia, why?"

Belarus narrowed her eyes at the title, "and what's it about?!"

"Well it's about the Romanov family."

Belarus let out an angry yell and smacked him upside the side of his head as hard as she could. Never in her life did she believe someone could be so stupid.

"Are you a complete fucking idiot?!" she screamed in his face causing him to flinch.

"I thought he'd like it since it has a happy ending."

"The Romanov's didn't have a happy ending you fucking moron! How dare you show Vanya something like that! No wonder he's been so upset."

"I don't-"

She cut him off, "You will go to Vanya and do whatever it takes to make him happy again do you understand me!"

"I uh…yea."

"Good and you will never show Vanya anything that has to deal with the Romanov's again. If you do I will cut off your balls Amerika." Holding her knife threatening by his crotch.

"I understand Belarus, just get your knife away!" He panicked slightly.

Belarus let out an annoyed sound before putting away her knife and walking away. "I'm watching you Amerika and if you mess up again I will make you regret it."


	29. Once Upon A December

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 158**

**Paring: None**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Once Upon A December

Belarus hummed quietly as she moved around her room. She was lost in her thoughts like usual. She couldn't help it when her thoughts wandered to the movie America tried to show her beloved brother. She didn't realize what an idiot he was.

After she heard the name of the movie she got curious and found the movie to watch herself. The movie was completely ridiculous in her opinion with no actual truth of the history in it. Though it did have a cute ending in her opinion. She was happy that Anastasia in the movie wasn't alone in the end and got to be with her love.

"I'm sure Vanya would have liked her and her brother to have a happy ending in real life."

Belarus began to hum the song from the movie, "Once upon a December." She began to slowly sway as if she were dancing with someone.

'If only Vanya would dance with me'


	30. Forgotten Fear

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 379**

**Paring: AmeBel if you want**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Fear

Belarus wasn't surprised when she felt her brother's strong hand wrap around her arm and pull her up from the chair. Nor was she shocked that he pulled her from the meeting and outside to yell at her for her behavior. Her beloved brother was angrier than he's been in a long time.

She stared at the ground as he ranted, barely listening. Belarus expected this type of reaction from him and she didn't blame him either. Russia was absolutely fuming when she denied talking with him after the meeting in favor of spending time with America. It also didn't help that America had his hands all over her.

Belarus couldn't recall what he said that made her snap back at him but she did. She couldn't remember what was said between them, just that it was a screaming match. She must have said something stupid enough to push him over the edge because he raised his hand. She flinched back and closed her eyes waiting for pain that never came.

After a moment she opened her eyes to meet her brother's angry but confused eyes. He put his arm down before walking away leaving her standing there alone. She didn't realize how badly her hands were shaking from fear.

Belarus knew that her plans with America would anger her brother. That was the whole point of them teaming up in the first place. They would piss off Russia enough that he'd ignore Lithuania in favor for Belarus and America would steal Lithuania back. Belarus of course would have her beloved brother back, or so they believed.

She tried taking a few calming breaths but she couldn't push back the fear. Russia hadn't been that angry nor raised a hand to her since the Soviet Union. She shuttered realizing they had pushed her brother too far. She couldn't predict his thoughts when he was this angry and it scared her.

Belarus knew she had to call off the plan with America but she couldn't help but feel like a chicken. She promised to help him get with Lithuania just like he promised her Russia. She felt bad for breaking their agreement but she couldn't keep doing this. This was no longer a safe game to play.

'I'm sorry Amerika'


	31. Food Fight

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 369**

**Paring: FrUk**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Food Fight

France hummed quietly as he mixed the batter for the crepes he was making. He smiled feeling relaxed, it was one of the reasons he enjoyed cooking so much.

"Good morning Francis."

"Good morning Arzur." He turned with a smile. "I'm making crepes for breakfast."

"I'll help since you're always making the meals when you're here." Arthur remarked reaching forward.

"Non. I do not want you to burn down ze kitchen or poison us. Go drink your tea. I will be done soon, oui." He slapped England's hand away.

"Sod off frog. I'm helping! It's my bloody kitchen." He grabbed the bowl giving a tug.

"Non!" Francis pulled back.

Their argument started as well as their tug of war on the bowl full of batter. As they continued to argue their tug of war became fiercer. Several moments later Arthur pulled so roughly that Francis lost his grip and the bowl flew back at Arthur dumping all over his chest. Both froze in shock before France finally lost it and began laughing loudly.

"It's not funny, frog!"

"Oui it is mon amour." He continued his laughing.

Arthur growled angrily as he set the mostly empty bowl on the counter. Suddenly smirking he grabbed the bag of flour and proceed to dump it on Frances head. France sputtered before letting out a string of curses, he glared at England.

"Not so funny now is it, frog?"

"You realize zis means war Angleterre, oui?"

"Don't you dare!" he narrowed his eyes.

Francis grabbed the bowl and quickly dumped the rest of it on Arthur's head. With that simple act their war began. Anything within reach was used as ammo, nothing was safe. It was a while later when the war finally died down, that is after they had used up all their ammo. They sat next to each other on the floor panting slightly.

"This is entirely your fault frog."

"Non, you wouldn't let go of ze bowl."

They both looked at each other before laughing. Despite the tremendous mess they made it was the most fun they had in a while.

"I can't believe we just got into a food fight."

"Oui, but it was fun."

"Yes it was Francis."


	32. Doll

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 250**

**Paring: AmeBel**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Doll

It all started out as a jeer at the young Belarusian woman. America found enjoyment in taunting the obsessive girl. Especially when she didn't realize what he was doing. He couldn't remember why he decided to team up with her; it just seemed like a good plan at the time. He wanted Lithuania back from the evil commie's hands and she wanted her beloved brother back.

Together they plotted against the unsuspecting couple. America had to admit it was hard working with the stubborn girl. She threatened him, argued, and enjoyed calling him a fucking idiot every chance she could get. That's why he began calling her Doll, it was a jab at how she always dressed. He couldn't believe she actually thought her outfit was cute. To him she looked like a little doll.

America fought with her about how her clothing wouldn't cut it if they actually wanted to continue with the plan. After all she had no appeal in that ridiculous outfit in his opinion. It took a while but he managed to get her to dress in modern clothing; completely destroying her doll like image.

Although she destroyed that image America couldn't help but keep calling her doll, out of habit really. However, as he began spending more time with Belarus his feelings slowly began to change. His taunting nickname lost all of its bite and was slowly became a term of endearment without him realizing. America was falling in love with the obsessive Belarusian girl.


	33. Lamentation of the Flute

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 348**

**Paring: PruAus**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Lamentation of the Flute

"Yo little master you here?!"

Austria let out a frustrated noise when he heard the Prussian's voice ring out in his house. He ceased his playing when he heard the barbarian enter his music room.

"Why didn't you answer me little master?"

"Why are you here Gilbert?" he paused, "Stop calling me that insufferable title already!"

"Aw can't I just come to visit my favorite little priss."

"No you can't you barbarian!"

Roderich turned to glare and yell at him to get out until he noticed the look on the Prussian's face. It was haunted and pain swirled in his eyes even though he had his usual smile on. Roderich's expression softened slightly before looking angry again as he stood up.

"Don't touch my piano or you'll die." He huffed. "I'm going to finish some paperwork in my office, do not bug me."

Austria didn't give Prussia a chance to respond as he strolled out of the music room toward his study. He wasn't even sitting at his desk for two minutes before the haunting melody of a flute began resonating throughout his home. He sat back for a moment to listen to the mournful song.

At random times during all the years of knowing him the Prussian would always steal one of his flutes and play out all of his feelings. Austria always gave him privacy to do so. It was a silent agreement between the two.

Roderich sighed before starting on his paperwork. His thoughts drifted to how it was a shame it was that the rest of the world would never be able to hear Gilbert's beautiful songs. They were always different when he played and never wrote down, lost to all but Roderich. The Prussian stopped playing in public after the death of his beloved mentor, Old Fritz. A big part of Austria was happy that only he got such a privilege. No one else would be privy into the wonders of Gilbert's soul he poured into his songs. Austria smiled as he filled out his paperwork. Today was a peaceful day after all.


	34. Dangerous Game

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 408**

**Paring: FrUk, Fem Eng **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Dangerous Game

Alice heaved a sigh as she fell back into her chair. She closed her eyes in frustration and rubbed the sides of her forehead. She ignored the annoying sound of her mobile. It was most likely her boss checking up on her anyway and she wasn't in the mood to talk to him after her deliberately kept important information from her.

'That bloody bastard. He's lucky he's my boss or I'd strangle him.'

Alice groaned in pain as the toll from her latest job set in, leaving her aching. She stood up stretching her muscles carefully as she went back through everything she learned this night. It was only supposed to be a routine job, get in steal a briefcase and leave. Never did she expect to come across _him_ nor have to fight him in order to escape.

Though Alice couldn't find it in her to be completely surprised. Plenty of nations worked closely with their secret agencies, like her for example. Alice was a spy and probably the best in the organization. While Arthur handled all the official nation business, she worked in the shadows for their country. Even though he hated the thought of her being in danger he allowed it; knowing their nation needed it as much as she needed to feel productive.

Alice let out a yell of annoyance before slamming her hand on the desk in front of her. She let out a slew of curses before standing and pacing. She couldn't understand why her boss neglected to tell her that the man she loved and was currently in a relationship with was the top agent in his own countries secret organization.

"Bloody fucking hell!" she yelled before falling back into her chair.

That very night the person she fought with to escape was none other than Francis Bonnefoy, her lover. She sighed deeply trying to push back all the frustration. She thanked her lucky stars that he didn't recognize her. Granted she wore a disguise but she still couldn't help but worry. He couldn't find out, ever. If he knew he'd accuse her of using him for information and not truly loving him. Alice loved him and would never use him like that and she dreaded the day he'd accuse her of lying. Yes, Alice was a spy and even if it would kill her she'd take that secret to the grave.

'Looks like I'm playing a dangerous game now, joy'


	35. My Weakness

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 500**

**Paring: FrUk, Fem Eng**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

My Weakness

Once again she turned down his invitation to go to the beach. This was the fourth time he called to invite her in the last few weeks. She easily played it off, once again making up another stupid excuse. This time it was that Arthur slacked off on his side of the paperwork and she had to help him. Alice hated picturing the disappointment on his face. However, no amount of discontent could get her to go to the beach with him. Alice didn't want him to find out what a coward she truly was.

"Mon amour you are a workaholic."

She jumped in surprise at the sudden appearance of his voice before looking up shocked. Francis was leaning against the door frame with an amused look on his face. She frowned knowing he should have been at the beach with Gilbert and Antonio.

"Shouldn't you be at the beach Francis?" she questioned.

He shrugged, "I couldn't 'ave fun wizout you so I came 'ere instead." He smirked, "I'll save you from that paperwork ma cherie."

"Who says I need saving?" She huffed while standing up. "And once again you let yourself in our home. You can't keep doing that Francis, it's rude." She scolded.

Francis crossed the room and pulled her into his arms, kissing her. "I am not a child ma cherie so save ze scolding for Peter, oui."

"Git."

"Now, now is zat anyway to talk to your lover who came all zis way to take you out to ze park for a romantic picnic?"

She rolled her eyes, "Francis I have work to do."

"Non."

Francis left no room for argument as he drug her to a nearby park, not that she put up a fight anyway. She smiled watching him lay out the blanket before she found herself being pulled into his lap. She relaxed against his chest content as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mon amour why are you so against going to ze beach?"

"Whatever gave you that idea Francis?" she bit her lip.

"I am not stupid Alice I can see that you are avoiding it."

"I haven't."

"Oui. I tried asking Arzur why but 'e said to ask you. Why are you afraid of ze beach?"

"Not the beach," she paused sighing knowing he wouldn't drop it, "it's the water."

"Why? Can you not swim like Arzur?"

"I-I drowned when I was little." She got quiet, "nations can't really die but they can experience it. I fell in a river and by the time Arthur got Allistor if I had been a human I would have been dead."

"I'm sorry mon amour." He tightened his grip around her. "I did not know."

"It's not your fault Francis. It was a long time ago but I still can't forget my fear, I'm a coward."

"Non. You 'ave every right to be afraid mon amour you are far from a coward."

She stayed quiet for a moment before smiling softly, "Thank you."


	36. Jealousy

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 227**

**Paring: FrUk**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Jealousy

"Arthur-"

Alice stopped midsentence when she entered her brother's room and just stared. Her face slowly began to turn bright red. She completely forgot that he had went out drinking the night before. She was regretting ever barging in his room this morning.

Arthur was fast asleep curled up into France's side. Alice was thankful that he had the blankets covering him, grateful she wasn't scared. France on the other hand was laying on top of the covers baring it all. Her eyes drifted to his body slowly causing her face to heat up even more. She couldn't help but stare for several moments before letting out a noise and quickly leaving the room. She leaned against the door with her face in her hands completely embarrassed.

'Lord have mercy. I can't believe I just…'

Alice took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. She decided to go get her tea and return to her room. She would pretend this never happened and would never speak of this incident. Though as she started down the hall Alice realized three things.

One, Francis was very, very good looking.

Two, even if she wanted to deny the feeling profoundly. Alice realized she was absolutely jealous of her brother right now.

And finally, when Francis left for the day, Alice would definitely torture her poor hung over brother.


	37. I'll Wait for You

**Warning: Major FEELS! Character death. You've been warned. :'(**

**Word Count: 415**

**Paring: HREIta**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

I'll Wait For You

"_Italy I promise to return so wait for me alright?"_

_Italy looked down at the broom in his hands before holding it out. "Here, so you have something to remember me by."_

_Holy Rome took the broom shyly, his face a bright red. "Thank you."_

"_I'll wait for you." _

_Italy quickly hugged the small blonde boy before kissing his cheek. With tears in his eyes he watched the boy go completely red before turning away. His heart began to ache as he watched Holy Rome's retreating form. Looking up at the sky he muttered a quiet prayer. _

'_Please be safe'_

Italy quietly swept the leaves from the pathway. He was lost in his thoughts which slowly began to drift to the conversation he overheard earlier that day. His hands tightly clenched the new broom he acquired a while ago from Mrs. Hungary. Mr. Austria wasn't happy when he found out that he gave away the first one. However with the help of Mrs. Hungary he didn't get into too much trouble. After all Holy Rome promised to come back which meant he'd return the broom.

Italy let his head hang and allowed the tears that built up to fall. He stood there all alone sobbing quietly, unknown to everyone in the house. Italy shook his head stubbornly, he promised to return, it had to be a lie.

"It can't be true." He looked up at the sky, yearning. "You're coming back just like you promised."

His thoughts returned back to the conversation causing him to choke back another sob. No matter how much his heart denied it, Italy knew the horrible truth. He tried to push the thoughts away but couldn't no matter how hard he tried.

"_Austria I need you to sign this. The Holy Roman Empire has fallen and with this it will be completely dissolved for good."_

"_I- I understand sir." _

Italy began praying silently clenching his broom close. Yes, he would remain ignorant. His heart couldn't handle the truth. His body began to shake from the sobs and his knees buckled nearly sending him crashing to the ground.

Hearing the broom hit the ground snapped him from his thoughts. He slowly began wiping his face before picking up the broom. Italy decided right then and there that he would forget the conversation he overheard. He would wear his best smile and forget all the pain. Italy began sweeping again.

'I'll wait for you Holy Rome. No matter how long it takes you.'


	38. The Queen is always right

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 441**

**Paring: Implied FrUk, Fem England**

**Please note a lot of my drabbles are inspired by rp's.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

The Queen is Always Right

Alice felt like crap as she wiped her face clean. She left the bathroom stall before heading to the sink to rinse her mouth out. She sighed as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was a lot paler than usual and this was the third time today that she had to run to the bathroom to get sick. Alice hated getting sick.

She took a deep breath before heading back to the garden where she left the queen. Alice felt terrible for rushing away during their tea time but she couldn't help it. The queen glanced up as she returned with a concerned look.

"Are you alright my dear?"

"I'm sorry your majesty. I think I might have caught a stomach flu."

"How long has this been going on for my dear?"

"A few days now, it's worse in the morning. I can barely keep anything down." Alice sighed.

"Hmm, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were pregnant Alice."

Alice choked on her tea, "that's impossible your majesty, nations can't have children."

"I have been around for many years, I can recognize the signs of pregnancy."

"It's still not possible. If it was the nations would have had children long ago." Alice stood up. "I'm sorry your majesty, I must be going. Thank you for the tea."

"It was no problem my dear." She smiled, knowingly. "Do tell Francis I said congratulations, I'm sure you two will make splendid parents."

"I'm not pregnant!"

"This will bring our counties even closer, I'm proud of you."

Alice went completely red and sputtered before quickly leaving. She felt absolutely embarrassed about this entire situation. Not only did the queen seem to know her sex life but even went as far as thinking she was pregnant with France's child. Alice was mortified.

She didn't know what made her stop at the store on her way home nor why she decided to buy the damn test. Maybe it was just to prove to the queen that she was wrong or maybe to get rid of the slight doubt that was planted. Alice didn't know why but for whatever reason she did. There wasn't a point in wasting it now.

Alice followed the instructions and waited patiently after she finished the test. She couldn't understand why her heart was racing when she knew what it would say. Nations couldn't have children, it was physically impossible. Taking a deep breath she looked at the test. Alice looked back at the box to make sure what the symbols meant before looking at the test again. She promptly dropped the test.

'It can't be!'


	39. Phantom

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 315**

**Paring: None**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Phantom**

"Yo!? Arty you here?!"

The American stepped into the old house and glanced around. He tried to push back his anxiety as he stood there waiting. It was Halloween after all and they had their little competition every year. He pulled out the paper England gave him to make sure he had the right address. Though this had to be the correct place. The door was even open as if awaiting him, it was creepy alright but he wouldn't lose.

"Dude where are you?!" he allowed his annoyance slip through. "If you don't answer I'm going to leave!"

America didn't know what to do when he suddenly heard the sounds of something being dragged across the floor upstairs. He turned his attention to the stairway and tried to pick out what was being dragged.

"Chains…that's what it sounds like…Arty?" he tried to hide the fear in his voice.

His eyes never left the stairway and widen almost comically when _it_ finally came into view. A woman in a flowing white dress with a vail covering her face stood at the top looking down at him. America's breath caught in his throat when he realized he could see completely through her.

"G-g-ghost…"

He watched in silent terror as she slowly raised an arm to point at him, a chain hung from her wrist. America was unable to hide his fear and began trembling. A sudden unearthly scream erupted from the ghost causing him to cringe closing his eyes and covering his ears. As quick as it started the screaming stopped. America took a breath before slowly opening his eyes. He let out a shriek before falling back onto the ground. The ghost was suddenly in front of him reaching out for him.

"We can be together forever!" she hissed.

"No way!" America quickly got to his feet and ran out of the house, never looking back.


	40. Halloween Mischief

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 246**

**Paring: AmeBel Hinted**

**Note: This goes with Phantom. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Halloween Mischief **

"Ah Miss Belarus do you have a moment my dear?"

Belarus stopped and looked back at the Englishman in suspicion. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if I could have your assistance in the near future." He paused, "You see America and I have a little competition on Halloween and I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me scare America." He chuckled, "After all that git received your brothers help last year."

"I'm not interested." She turned to leave.

"Miss Belarus I know you love torturing the lad with horror movies, god knows he complains enough about it. Why refuse a chance to terrorize him even more?"

"Complains?" she frowned.

England smirked, "yes. He's always complaining that you make him watch horror movies, it's rather annoying if you ask me."

Belarus turns to face England, "I will help you on one condition."

"Oh?"

"I want to wear a wedding dress."

He raises an eyebrow, "that is fine with me but if you don't mind me asking, why?"

"I've always wanted to wear one that is all." She snaps.

"Fair enough." He looks thoughtful, "a ghostly bride, I wonder if that'll do the trick."

"Probably not, a bride isn't that scary. I hope you have something else to make it terrifying."

England chuckles, "I have a spell that will make you completely transparent, it should work splendidly."

"Good."

"We have a deal then, correct?" he questioned holding out his hand.

"Deal." She shakes his hand.


	41. Changed

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 284**

**Paring: FrUk**

**Note: This was inspired by the cmv "The Devil Within" by ReconditeVillain. They are awesome go watch them! :)  
**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Changed**

The moment France stepped into the home of England and found him ill he wasn't the least bit surprised. The Englishman was always falling ill and it was up to France to nurse him back to health. A privilege given to him alone which he intended on keeping that way. Francis loved how affectionate Arthur became once he was ill and he wouldn't share that with anyone.

After he ushered the stubborn man into his bed he proceeded to call his boss and update him on his plans to care for England. Once Francis assured him that everything was fine he made himself at home and began preparing a meal for his ill lover. God knows when England last ate after all, he was so forgetful. Francis shook his head before getting back to work on the meal.

Francis knew something was wrong when Arthur didn't seem to get better after a week and only seemed to get worse. However he wasn't entirely worried until his lover took a large bite out of a raw piece of meat when his back was turned. Upon questioning the Englishman ignored him and walked away leaving Francis stunned. France had a terrible feeling as he watched his lover walk away.

"Angleterre…"

Not even three days later he lost him to whatever illness had taken hold. This horrid disease had turned him into some kind of animalistic monster. And after being attacked by his once lover, Francis had no other choice but to chain him up. His tears flowed freely as he watched Arthur struggle against the chains in attempted to bite him.

"Oh mon amour," he sobbed, "I'll figure zis out. I'll change you back I swear."


	42. Exchange

**Warning: Character Death**

**Word Count: 477**

**Paring: None**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Exchange**

Once more she changed the rag on his forehead. Dipping it in the cool water she rung it out before placing it in its original spot. She sighed heavily watching his ragged breathing. Her beloved brother Arthur was ill again and once again she took care of him. This pattern was never ending at this particular point in time or at least it seemed that way to Alice.

Alice knew that her brother shouldn't be getting ill so often yet here he was again bedridden. He was getting weaker and no one else seemed to notice. Not even his own best friend and rival France seemed concerned. No nation should get ill this often especially if their country wasn't suffering.

Something was terribly wrong and no one besides her even cared. She understood that Arthur created a lot of enemies over the time but that didn't give them any right to completely ignore his sufferings.

"Don't worry big brother I'll make sure you're going to be alright."

Alice went to get up and leave but a hand stopped her. "Ali, where are you going?" his voice was weak and hoarse.

She smiled down at him, "I'm just going into the other room Art, I'll be back."

Arthur nodded before pulling his hand back under the cover and dosing off once more. Alice held back her tears before heading to his office. Knowing exactly where he hid his spell book she quickly pulled it out and began flipping through it. There had to be something, anything in this damned book that would help him. Toward the back of the book she found her answer.

Alice didn't know why she felt that if she didn't act soon she'd lose her brother forever. However, it wasn't something she was going to let happen. Alice refused to lose her other half if she was the very cause for everything going wrong. Nations, especially small ones like theirs didn't need two representatives after all.

Grabbing his pocketknife from the nightstand she quickly jabbed it into her finger. Flinching in pain she used her blood to draw the symbol on his chest. After all he was the receiver of this spell and gift. Returning to the foot of his bed she began the spell, pouring everything she had into it.

With the last word uttered a sharp pain coursed through her body causing the book to drop from her hands. Alice gasped, stumbling backwards before finally falling to the floor. Pain seized her body as her sight became blurry. Alice was fading. Her life force was being drained and given to her other half, Arthur.

Alice could only pray that once the spell was completed Arthur would have no memory of her. She didn't want to cause him anguish over something she chose freely and against his wishes.

'I love you big brother.'


	43. Coming Home

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 367**

**Paring: PruAus**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Coming Home**

Prussia could barely hide his excitement as he stood next to the pissed Russian. Today was the day he was finally able to join his little brother and go home. He was finally getting away from the frozen bastard and his icy domain. No more would he have to suffer, he was finally free. Prussia went stiff when he felt the Russian place a hand on his shoulder.

"I am going to be missing you Gilbert, da." The Russian smiled squeezing slightly.

"Ja…" he paused, "I can't say I'll miss you." He flinches when Russia squeezes harder.

"That is being a shame, da."

Prussia turned his attention to the car pulling up knowing that it had his brother inside. Once the car parked and its passengers got out Gilbert sprinted. He didn't give his brother a chance to react, he tackled him in a hug. He hid his face in Germany's uniform to hide the tears. Big brothers weren't supposed to cry after all, it wasn't awesome.

"Bruder." Germany looked relieved. "You shouldn't cry."

"Nein! I'm not crying! I just have something in my eyes." Prussia refutes, wiping his eyes.

"Never thought I'd see the day that the supposed awesome Prussia is crying like a child."

"Oh shut up you prissy princess," Gil responded with grin on his face. "I see you've been caring for Gilbird." He cackled spotting his beloved bird resting in the Austrian's hair.

Austria huffed, crossing his arms. "I am not a princess you barbarian! And yes your damn bird won't leave me alone"

"I'm glad you're alright Bruder." Germany interrupted before a fight could start.

"Ja let's go home!" Gilbert exclaimed pumping a fist in the air. "Buuut first…" he grinned.

Prussia walked over to the Austrian, who stepped back cautiously. Before Austria could respond the Albino pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Austria froze before slowly finding himself relax.

Prussia pulled away, "I missed you priss~"

"Ja, ja." Austria respond flustered.

"Well we should go…" Germany coughed looking embarrassed.

"Oh come on West there's no need to be embarrassed. It was just a kiss and I'm sure you and little Feli do it all the time, kesesese," he winked.


	44. Picture Perfect

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 319**

**Paring: None, Face Family with Nyo America.**

**Note: Inspired by the song "Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Picture Perfect**

Amelia hated one thing above all else, her _perfect_ family. Now she didn't hate the members of her makeshift family she just hated how everyone believed them to be perfect. Amelia was probably the only one who realized just how broken they truly were. Because the rest of the world got the framed version of the family, the picture perfect version.

Amelia was growing tired of hearing compliments regarding her family. There was nothing perfect about them. Nothing worth even compliments in her mind. Unless you counted how they fooled the world.

"_Francis, Arthur how do you do it? Your children are so well behaved."_

_Arthur chuckles, "of course, I raised them after all. My Amelia is perfect."_

"_Mon amour we raised zem and mon petit Matthieu doesn't zrow tantrums like our daughter."_

_Amelia watched her father's, easily seeing the tension that their guest missed. She watched Arthur's expression darken and she knew it was only a matter of time before he erupted. Her face turned into silent shock when her father laughed it off and commented how children would be children._

"_You both must be happy. Perfect children and a flourishing marriage_, _I'm jealous." The guest chuckled._

"_Oh yes flourishing." Arthur responded dryly watching his husband wink at a woman nearby._

"_Oui we are very 'appy."_

It was always the same behind closed curtains not that anyone else would see. Amelia witnessed it every time while her brother left to hide in his own room and lose himself in his herb. Once the guests were gone the screaming matches began, borderline physical. They ended with Francis leaving (probably to find someone to chase away his unhappiness) and Arthur drinking himself into a slumber in an attempt to forget everything.

Amelia was tired of the lies. Her family would never be picture perfect. Especially when they were falling apart at the seams, not that anyone would ever find out.


	45. Letters

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 262**

**Paring: PruAus**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Letters**

Austria looks around his lover's room annoyed as he crosses his arms. He couldn't believe Gilbert actually expected him to help move his stuff. He didn't move his own things let alone someone else's belongings. That's what his servants were for, well when he had servants that is.

He grumbled before going over to a bookshelf to grab a box. At least Gilbert packed everything up because Roderich would not help with the packing especially when he didn't even want to help with the moving. Sighing he yanked the box from the shelf, not expecting a second smaller box to come flying at him.

Austria grunted when the small box hit his head before falling to the ground and causing him to drop the other box. He cursed when he realized the smaller box had opened spilling what looked like letters, tons of them.

With an irritated sigh he leaned down to pick them up and place them back into the box. However he noticed several of them were addressed to him. He became confused as he picked up more letters, all address to him. Why would Gilbert have letters addressed to him and why did he never get them?

Austria couldn't help it he opened one and began to read. He gasped quietly when he realized these were from the time Prussia was with Russia and wasn't allowed to contact anyone. Gilbert wrote him every day despite not being able to send them.

"Sappy barbarian," he smiled fondly placing the letters back in the box to save the Prussian from embarrassment.


	46. On the Rooftop

**Warning: Minor thoughts of suicide.**

**Word Count: 480**

**Paring: **LietBel****

****Note: I know that they actually go on a date in the comic. This drabble would be placed way before he asks her out.****

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**On the Rooftop**

Belarus stood on the roof of the building that the meeting was held at this time listening to the sounds of the city below. Calmly she stepped on the ledge of the building and closed her eyes. She was once again lost in her thoughts. Had anyone seen her they would have thought she'd jump. She wouldn't lie that thought crossed her mind every time she found herself on a rooftop. However, even if she did chose to jump as a nation she'd never have freedom death promised.

Belarus took a deep breath and opened her eyes staring at the city below. Her thoughts drifting to the very reason she found herself on the roof in the first place. She clenched her fists at her side as she thought of Russia's rejection once more. She couldn't understand why he always pushed her away. They were perfect for each other and she loved him with all of her heart so why did he insist on pulling away.

"Miss Belarus!"

She wasn't sure why the sudden appearance of the voice startled her but as she turned to see who had called out she felt herself slip. As the scream rang out she clenched her eyes closed and waited for the pain that would soon hit her. However a pain to her arm hit instead and she no longer felt the drop but instead was dangling. Belarus opened her eyes and stared up at the person who held onto her hand desperately. She couldn't help but feel disappointed that it wasn't her brother.

"I got you Miss Belarus! I won't let you fall." Lithuania yelled struggling to pull her up.

"Why didn't you just let me fall?" she questioned confused and not even bothering to try and pull herself up.

"Because I like you Natalya!" he grunted. "Now give me your other hand so I can pull you up!"

Natalya stare at the scrawny nation oddly. She had known about his infatuation for a long time now but she still never expected him to admit it out loud and to her face. It was weird to have someone confess their feelings to her. She was the one usually confessing her love and that was to Russia only.

"Natalya, please!" he sounded desperate.

She slowly reached up and took his other hand allowing him to pull her up. Lithuania pulled her into his arms as they fall back onto the roof together. He doesn't release her as he lays there panting.

"Why did you come to the roof?" she questioned sitting up.

"Because you left the meeting…I came looking for you…" he responded blushing.

"You're a fool. I only love Russia," she responded bluntly staring at him.

"I know," he commented sadly, "but I'll wait for you Natalya. I love you."

"Stupid fool." She stood up and walked away to hide her reddening cheeks.


	47. Interception

**Warning: Evil Arthur, lol.**

**Word Count: 355**

**Paring: FrUk, Fem Eng**

**Note: This is inspired by an rp and goes with the Drabble "All Fall down"**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Interception**

Arthur held the letter in his hand with a look of disgust. His men were finally able to translate it for him and he couldn't believe what he was told. The letter he held was a damn love letter address to his very own sister. He fought the urge to rip it up and yell in frustration.

He knew his sister was exchanging letters with the damn frog this whole time despite the fact that he was their understood that his sister and Francis were friends. He also realized that even if he told her she couldn't be friends with him she would simply ignore him and continue. Alice was stubborn and hard headed and Arthur couldn't control her.

Arthur slammed the letter down on his desk knocking a ring off of it. He glared at it as if wishing it to disappear. He muttered a few curses before picking up the ring and placing it down on the letter. Arthur was perfectly fine with allowing his sister to continue writing Francis until now. He always read the letters she got from France, without her knowledge of course. This letter had been the first one completely written in French. Arthur knew it was to keep prying eyes like his from understanding. He was not fluent in that language like his little sister, who adored the frog's language.

That cocky bastard was planning on stealing his sister away from him and believed that England would lose the war. He truly thought their nation would crumble like some kind of a weakling. Arthur wouldn't stand for this. His country wouldn't fall and he'd never let his sister marry that bastard and become a part of France.

Arthur stood up before grabbing the letter and ring. He walked over to his fireplace and stared into the flames. He proceeded to tear the proposing letter in half before tossing it into the fire. He watched it burn with a cruel smile.

"You'll never get my sister Francis." He clenched the ring in his hand. "I'll tear you two a part if it's the last thing I do."


	48. All Fall Down

**Warning: Evil England lol.**

**Word Count: 379**

**Paring: FrUk, Fem Eng**

**Note: This drabble goes with Interception and was inspired by a drabble. Arthur did what he did to make sure she was injured enough and wouldn't be able to go onto the battlefield not try to kill her. He didn't want France to be able to speak with her during the battle.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

All Fall Down

Alice quietly made her way to the tower where he brother was waiting. She wasn't entirely sure what he wanted but with the lingering war she figured it was something about that. She frowned at the thought of him telling her she couldn't join him on the battlefield. Hell would freeze over before the day she wouldn't fight alongside her people.

"You wished to see me Arthur."

He turned from the window, "Yes thanks for coming."

Alice walked closer with a curious look, her brother had been acting odd the last few days. He was almost distant towards her and it was starting to get on her nerves. She hated seeing her own twin pulling away from her.

"What's that around your neck?" he questioned, his eyes darkening.

"It's a necklace from…Francis… I think…" her hand unconsciously grabbed it. "It looks like it should be a locket but there wasn't a key in the box or even a note." She missed the satisfied gleam in his eyes.

"Alice he's our enemy you really shouldn't be friends with him."

"Arthur I'm not going to stop being friends with Francis. I don't care if our countries are at war." She responded stubbornly.

"He's just using you Alice!" he snapped back.

"He is not Arthur!"

"Fine be ignorant." Arthur took a breath to calm himself, "Alice I do not want you to step foot onto the battlefield."

"What?! Arthur you can't do that! They're my people too! I will not stand aside and watch them fight without me!"

"Alice you're not going and that's final! I won't let that bastard strike you down on the battlefield because you won't strike! He's the enemy! Francis won't hesitate on the battlefield Alice! I won't let you get hurt because you stupidly believe that he won't turn against you."

"Arthur I will be on that battlefield and nothing you can do will stop me."

"I knew you'd say that."

Arthur grabbed his sister before she could react and began pushing her toward the window. He sent a prayer to god before shoving her out the window. He watched her fall with a look of sorrow.

"I'm sorry Alice but you can't go near Francis." He turned his back. "I won't let him steal you away."


	49. Green-Eyed Devil

******Warning: None**

**Word Count: 289**

**Paring: FrUk**

**Note: Inspired by the song "Hellfire" from "Hunchback of Notre Dame"**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Green-Eyed Devil**

"_Get back here you filthy gypsy!"_

"_So you can throw me in prison for no reason? No way in hell!" the gypsy laughed and continued to weave through the crowds. _

_Arthur was slowly gaining distance from the guards that pursued. Smiling he glanced back and failed to see a person step out in front of him until he slammed into them. He went crashing to the ground. Arthur let out a string of curses and ignored the person's questions on whether or not he was ok._

_Realizing the guards would catch up the gypsy jump to his feet. Arthur grabbed the man that he ran into and pulled him into the alleyway against him. He pressed himself against the wall and pulled the man even closer, hiding him. Hearing the guard's get closer Arthur pulled the surprised man into a kiss and made sure he was completely blocked from their view when they passed. Once they were gone he pulled away with a smirk._

"_Thanks, you really helped me out frog."_

"_What?"_

_Arthur ducked around the blonde man and started walking down the alleyway leaving the poor Frenchman confused. Once he turn the corner Arthur pulled out a small money pouch and started tossing it up. _

_He grinned, "A kiss isn't free after all frog."_

Francis kneeled in the church he frequented. After closing his eyes he began begging god for forgiveness. This wasn't supposed to happen. Why? Why was he feeling such lust for that damned Gypsy boy? One stupid stolen kiss and he had fallen so far from grace. Francis felt his heart shudder at the thought of the kiss. No! He couldn't fall! Francis continued to beg God to save him from the green-eyed devil.


	50. Captivity

**Warning: None**

**Word Count: 387**

**Paring: SpUk, Fem Eng**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Captivity**

Once Alice received word that her brother had made port in the harbor she dropped all her work and rushed out. With Arthur always out to sea nowadays she rarely got to see him and it was painful. They were twins after all and distance wasn't something she enjoyed.

Alice could barely contain her excitement as she raced through the dark streets. She was almost at the harbor when she slammed into someone. The person she ran into grabbed her arm and stopped her from hitting the ground.

"Easy thar lass, you'll hurt yourself,"

"I am so sorry sir." Alice quickly apologized to the man.

"What's t' rush little lady?"

"My brother made port and I'm off to see him sir, now if you'll excuse me." She attempted to step around him only to have him move in front of her again.

""You wouldn't happen t' be Captain Kirkland's sister Alice, would you?"

"Yes I am, why?" she questioned narrowing her eyes.

"Oh good. That's means we don't have t' go searchin' for you." The pirate grinned darkly.

Alice stepped back when several other pirates came out of the shadows and surrounded her. She searched for a way to escape but quickly realized unless she fought and hurt the humans she'd never get away, plus she was outnumbered. Alice cursed when they seized her, tying her hands up and blindfolded her.

"Our captain wishes t' see you and he don't take no for an answer, lassy."

Alice was dragged along to an unknown location though she knew they were by the ocean from the sounds of the crashing waves. She knew she should have just waited for her brother at home instead of trying to surprise him at the harbor. The streets of London weren't safe at night after all. When they forced her to her knees she knew she was at a beach from the sand.

"Good job mis amigos!"

Alice didn't need to have the blindfold removed to know who she was now kneeling in front of. Once the cloth was removed she glared up at the Spanish Captain with a challenging look.

"Antonio."

He smiled almost darkly, "hola señorita Alice."

"What do you want with me?!" she snapped.

"That's easy Alice," he chuckled. "I plan on using you against your brother." His expression darkened.


	51. Greed Will Kill You

**Warning: Character Death**

**Word Count: 456**

**Paring: FrUk- FrUs. I guess you could see UsUk at the end if you wanted. Nyo England and Nyo America.**

**Note: This was inspired by "Two Black Cadillac" by Carrie ****Underwood. "Crimson Secret", the one I'll post after this one, goes with it. Oh! I almost forgot. The roses Alice gave represent enchantment and love at first sight, referring to when they first got together. The ranunculus (buttercup) Amelia gave says, "I am dazzled by your charms." well "was" dazzled, lol. I looked up the flowers on a website so I'm not 100% sure if the meanings are correct.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Greed Will Kill You

_Alice let out a shaky breath as she hung up the phone. The decision was made. This would be the last time she'd shed tears for a man. He would pay dearly for everything, they'd make sure of that. _

"_Alice?"_

_She turned to face him, forcing a smile. "Yes Francis?"_

"_I have a business meeting I have to attend this weekend. I' won't be back early Monday morning." _

"_Do you really have to go?" _

"_Oui but I'll be back soon. I love you." He kissed her forehead before turning to leave._

_She grabbed his arm. "Please don't go Francis. Stay with me." _

_He smiled softly. "I'm sorry ma chère, I promise we'll do somezing special when I return." Francis walked away._

"_You won't be back, love." She whispered once he was gone._

Amelia sat in her car waiting for the right moment to get out and head over to the funeral that was currently taking place. She took a deep breath to try and calm her nerves.

"Come on Amelia you can do this!" she slapped her cheeks. "Oww not the best idea."

With a sigh she exited her car and fixed her short black dress before slowly walking over. She watched all the crying faces in wonderment and couldn't help but ponder would they still cry if they truly knew him.

Amelia stood on the opposite side of the casket directly across from the one person who wasn't shedding a tear. Though most people here probably chalked it up to shock. After all this woman just lost her husband of seven years.

Amelia knew she was staring but she couldn't take her eyes off this woman. So this was the one Francis betrayed for herself for two years. She couldn't understand why he'd be unfaithful. This woman, Alice as she stated over the phone, was very pretty. Granted Amelia knew she was good looking herself but she still didn't know why he'd cheat on his wife.

She watched as Alice's eyes finally glanced up from the coffin and met her own. They stared at each other for a long moment before Alice smiled slightly and placed her white lilac and purple roses on the casket. Amelia watched her leave before placing her buttercup flower next to the roses and following after the widow.

"You're Alice right?! Wait up!"

Alice stopped and looked back at the blonde heading her way. "Yes I'm Alice and you are?"

"I'm Amelia." She smiled holding out a hand. "And you look like you could use a drink."

"Yes I think a nice stiff drink would do me well." She chuckled, shaking her hand. "Would you care to join me Miss Amelia?"

"Of course after all no one should drink alone."


	52. Crimson Secret

**Warning: none? Heartache...**

**Word Count: 500**

**Paring: FrUk- FrUs. Nyo England and Nyo America.**

**Note: This was inspired by "Two Black Cadillac" by Carrie ****Underwood. Goes with "Greed Will Kill You."**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Crimson Secret

Alice stared at the phone in her hand quietly. She knew it was wrong but she had to know who he was calling that he couldn't speak to around her. He told her work every time he answered and walked away but she knew it couldn't be true. Francis never had a problem talking to his boss around her before so why now?

She felt terrible as she easily hacked into his phone and brought up the one number that was always calling. Alice understood she shouldn't feel this paranoid. After all they had been happily married for seven years. Well they had their fights just like every other couple but still. Why doubt him?

Alice shook away all the anxiety and guilt as she pressed the call button. This call would solve everything. It would either make or break her. She waited patiently as the phone rang and rang.

"Hey Francis!" A distinctively American female voice answered causing Alice's heart to sink.

"Who are you?" Alice questioned dreading the answer.

There was a pause at the other end. "I'm Amelia, and why are you calling from my boyfriend's cell?" she snapped.

"I'm his wife of seven years, Alice."

"Seriously?! I've been dating Francis for two years now! That bastard!"

"Did you know he was married?"

"Hell no! I don't mess around with married men. Women are crazy."

"…I see…" Alice stared blankly ahead ignoring the tears falling.

"I'm going to give that fucking bastard a piece of my mind when he gets here this weekend!"

"No!"

"Huh?" Amelia was clearly confused.

"He'll just give you some bullshit answering like I've been stalking him and he'll tell me you're just a crazy ex and then he'll just take off and never return."

There was a pause. "You seem so sure, why?"

"Because when I first began dating Francis there was a girl who would always call…Francis told me she was obsessed with him. It got to the point where we had to move" Alice sobbed. "Oh god! I was the person he was seeing on the side in the beginning. Lord, I never gave it a second thought I'm so awful! That poor woman." She collapsed to her knees sobbing.

"No, no! Hun this isn't your fault! Listen to me Francis is just a lying bastard! He did this not you, you've done nothing wrong!"

"I don't understand…what is so wrong with me that he chose to cheat on me for two years?" Her voice cracked.

"There's nothing wrong with you. Sometimes men are just greedy bastards." She paused. "He can't get away with doing this to us, Alice."

"What can we do?" Alice wiped her tears away even though they continued to fall. "He'll just lie and run away."

"I have a friend, who owes me. He'll be able to take care of our problem if you know what I mean."

"Really?"

"Yea Eevie will do anything I ask. It all depends on you."

"He needs to pay."

"Good."


	53. Despair

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Word Count: 498**

**Paring: One sided RusBel.**

**Note: In this drabble Belarus is suffering a psychotic break, meaning she's really alone in her room till Ukraine finds her. I just didn't want to completely confuse you guys lol. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Despair

"_She's stealing your love."_

"Just go away!" Belarus clenched her knees and refused to look up.

"_Are you really going to stand by and watch while she steals him away?"_

"He won't leave me!"

"_She's not crazy like you are. Vanya will choose her for sure."_

"No he won't!"

"_It's the truth and you know it. You're crazy that's why vanya won't pick you."_

Belarus looked up from her knees at the mirror in front of her. "I'm not crazy!"

"_Vanya could never love you."_

"Shut up!" Belarus screamed, slamming her hands into the mirror shattering it.

Laughter echoed throughout the blackened room as Belarus removed her bloody arms from the mirror. She stared at her bloody hands blankly.

"_Crazy as they get!" _

"I'm not crazy." Belarus whispered.

"_If you keep this up you'll lose your light for sure."_

"Vanya won't abandon me…I love him."

"_She loves him too. She'll steal him."_

"No. Vanya is my light I won't let anyone take him."

"_Then you must get rid of her before he's gone."_

"Get…rid…of her…but…"

"_She doesn't care for you! She'll steal your light and leave you all alone in this darkness."_

"But she's…important to him…"

"_That's why you must get rid of her! Turn his attention to you alone."_

Belarus continued to stare at the blood. "…Pretty…"

"_Kill her!"_

A gasp sounded from the far end of the room and before Belarus knew it she was pulled into someone's arms. She could feel the girl's body shaking with sobs. Why was she crying?

"Natalya, sweet Natalya I'm so sorry! I've failed as your big sister! Can you ever forgive me?" Ukraine continued to sob loudly as she held her sister tightly.

"_Kill her!"_

"I should have come to check on you sooner!"

"_Do it!"_

"Please don't hurt yourself anymore Natalya! I promise we'll get you help." Ukraine pulled away to look at Natalya's expressionless face.

"_She'll lock you away! She wants vanya to herself!"_

"No" Belarus mumbled quietly, her hand grabbing onto a shard of glass from the floor.

"What was that Natalya? I didn't hear you." Ukraine tilted her head slightly.

"_Do it now! Kill her!"_

"You can't have him!" Belarus screamed slamming the shard into her sister's chest.

"_That's it make sure she can never have him."_

"Sestra…why…?" Katyusha choked out.

"He's mine!" she chanted over and over as she slammed the shard repeatedly into her sister's chest.

"_You'll never be able to escape this despair now."_

Belarus blinked in surprise and looked around her dark room in confusion. "What was I-?" she trailed off looking down.

A screamed resounded throughout the house. Belarus scooted back as far as she could from the body. Tears slowly fell as she stared in shock, unable to believe what she was seeing.

"No…this couldn't be real…sestra is at home, she's at home."

"_You killed her."_

"No!"

"_Yes."_

"Vanya!" she sobbed.

"_Go claim your prize. Take vanya's love."_

"Vanya's love…I love vanya…" Her face darkened, "Vanya will be mine."


	54. Three Little Words

**Warning: Language lol**

**Word Count: 451**

**Paring: Spamano.**

**Note: Sorry if they seem out of character...I love these two to pieces but I'm just not good at writing them lol.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Three Little Words

"Damn _idiota!_"

The smiling Spaniard watched as his grumpy Italian stormed away as usual. His smile fell once Romano was out of sight and he sighed. By now Spain was use to how Romano chose to act but it still hurt.

He couldn't say for sure why he continued to pursue the young Italian but he never tired of it. Romano was the only one who had managed to keep his attention for this long. His adorable little Italian was slowly growing up; though he was as cute as ever.

Turning he decided to take a walk and give Lovi his space. The warm summer air greeted him as he walked down the street. His thoughts endlessly drifting to Lovi and all of their shared memories.

"_Damn idiota! Why'd you leave me all alone again?!" The young child slammed his fists against his guardian's stomach. _

"_Lo siento Lovi." He smiled softly. "I'll try not to leave you alone anymore."_

"_You _better_ promise bastardo!" _

"_sí, sí Lovi, I promise."_

Spain smiled fondly at the memories that assaulted his mind. Romano would always be his foul mouthed little Italian. No matter how much he denied it. He chuckled and looked up at the night sky.

"I hope Lovi never changes."

He continued to hum quietly as he walked the night streets. Spain waved and smiled at the humans he passed. Once he was sure the Italian calmed down he would go back and make it up to him.

"You fucking tomato bastardo!"

Before Spain could react he felt a sharp pain to his back that sent him crashing to the ground. He looked back once he got his baring and spotted his Italian glaring at him. It must have been the light because Toni could have sworn he seen tears in Lovi's eyes.

Toni laughed nervously. "What's wrong Lovi?"

Romano dropped to his knees and began slamming his fists into Spain's chest. "You fucking left me alone again! Damn idiota!"

Toni found himself smiling fondly as Romano continued his assault. "I'm sorry Lovi." He hugged the stubborn Italian. "I broke my promise, didn't I?"

"Yes you fucking did!" His punches slowed as he began to relax in Spain's arms. "Fucking tomato bastardo!"

"I was only going on a walk. I promise I was coming right back. I wouldn't leave you Lovi, I love you too much."

"You better tomato bastard." He hid his face in Spain's chest to hide his embarrassment.

"Lovi, when someone says they love you, you're supposed to say it back."

There was a long pause, Spain sighed. "…I…love you…bastardo…" Lovi mumbled.

Toni blinked in surprise before suddenly grinning. "What was that Lovi? I didn't here you."

"Go to hell!"


	55. Distorted Love

**Warning: Character Death.**

**Word Count: 496**

**Paring: One sided RusBel.**

**Note: This drabble goes with "Despair". I just wanted to say that the ending is a hallucination , she's not really being hugged by her siblings. Before I forget I always see Russia calling Belarus devochka when they were younger, it should mean something along the lines of baby girl but you know how google translate is _. I think it's a cute pet name and they are always calling him Vanya so I would think he'd have pet names for both of them. Privet- Hello, sestra- sister, brat- brother. Yes even though he's afraid of Belarus he would come running if she was in trouble. That's how siblings are lol.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Distorted Love

Belarus picked up the phone and hit the speed dial for her brother. She stood there pondering if he would even bother picking up. Though to her surprise his voice echoed through the phone, bringing her to tears.

'He picked up'

"Privet sestra…sestra?"

"Vanya…I-I need you." She barely got out.

"I'm coming sestra, just be waiting for me." He hung up.

'He's coming, brat's coming for me'

Belarus slid down the wall she was leaning against. She wrapped her injured arms around her knees and cried tears of joy. Vanya was coming for her. He'd save her from this darkness. She shut out the cruel voices in her mind and waited quietly.

'Vanya chose me'

Belarus lost track of time as she waited, paying no mind to her surroundings. She was once again lost within her thoughts.

"Belarus!"

Belarus looked up and found her brother crouched down in front of her. Her eyes drifted over to the pipe in his right hand before looking back at his face. He had a strange look on his face one that she couldn't place. Was he afraid? But that couldn't be her brother didn't frighten easily. So what was the look on his face?

"Sestra who hurt you?" he carefully surveyed her. "You are being covered in blood, da."

"Brat…" tears filled her eyes. "You came…"

Russia nodded his head, "I'll protect you sestra."

"You came…you actually came," she sobbed.

Ivan sighed knowing she was too much of an emotional mess to give him any answers. "Let's be getting you cleaned up, da."

He didn't wait for her to respond before carefully helping her to her feet, avoiding any of her wounds. He walked her down the hall and towards the bathroom, stopping outside it.

"You wait here devochka. I'll go and get you new clothes." He headed to her room without waiting for a response.

* * *

Natalya entered her room quietly and watched the scene unfold with a blank expression. Vanya was kneeling next to sestra's body and holding her in his arms. He was clearly upset, yelling her name over and over. It was grating on Natalya's nerves. She picked up her brothers discarded pipe on the floor next to her feet before slowly walking over.

'You chose her after all'

Belarus lifted the pipe high above her head and took aim. "I'm sorry Vanya." She brought the pipe down as hard as she could.

"If I can't have you no one can." She continued bringing the pipe down.

* * *

Belarus sat in the middle of her fallen siblings, silently crying. "Please…don't leave me alone…"

_You brought your own misfortune on yourself_

"Shut up!" she screeched, closing her eyes. "This is all your fault!"

_You'll be alone forever now_

She shook her head as she felt arms embrace her and hold her close. Belarus felt herself begin to relax.

"_We'll always love you, sweet Natalya." _

"_It is being the older siblings job to look after the little ones, da"_


	56. Mine

**Word Count: 241**

**Paring: None, Russian siblings bonding.**

**Note: I honestly see Belarus being closer to her sister when they were younger. I mean a lot of times when we see Russia he's being chased and attacked and usually Belarus is with Ukraine. So it makes sense in my mind. Bela is a very possessive person so once she's decided you were hers she wouldn't want to share. **

**Oh to the person who requested the drabble. I haven't forgotten about it, I've got it halfway done and I promise it'll be the next I post! So sorry for not updating in a long while, I hit a bit of a block.**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

Mine

Belarus quietly stared off as her old brother approach them; her hand lightly holding onto Ukraine's pants. She was brought back to reality when her sister quickly moved toward Russia forcing the small child to release her grip. Belarus scrunched up her face in annoyance and began pouting.

"Vanya you must be cold." Ukraine smiled, rubbing his head affectionately.

"I'm fine sestra, I'm use to the cold." Russia smiled softly.

"Nonsense!" she paused and began removing her scarf. "Here I'll give you my scarf so I can keep you warm from now on."

"But that's your favorite scarf sestra." He responded as she wrapped it around his neck.

"No." Belarus went unheard by her siblings.

She chuckled, "all I ask for in return is Kievan Rus inheritance rights."

"No!" Belarus began pulling at the scarf.

"You're a schemer sestra." He commented before glancing down at Belarus still pulling at the scarf.

"Sestra don't pull on the scarf you'll hurt vanya." Ukraine chided.

"Not…fair…" Belarus dropped her hands and began pouting once more, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Oh dear." Ukraine shook her head before picking up the small child. "I'll make you one so don't cry sestra."

Belarus sniffled and rested her head against Katyusha's shoulder. She clung to the clothing and glared at vanya. "Mine." She mumbled before hiding her face, causing Ivan to giggle.

"Whatever am I going to do with you two?" Ukraine smiled fondly rubbing Belarus' back.


End file.
